Tossed Out
by goldenrose37
Summary: At the age of ten she is tossed out onto the street, to be picked up by three kids who are similar to her. This is her story. TITLE TO BE REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

My head pounded, legs strained, stomach rumbled. But I don't have anywhere to go. HE decided that I was a nuisance. HE decided that I don't belong in the family. HE threw me out onto the street. HE told me to never come back, and my mother. She fell in love with this monster, which has a fifteen year old bratty daughter and money. I, being eleven wouldn't have a clue what I am meant to do when you are tossed out onto the streets, in an overly large dress shirt that is my nightie and bare feet.

It is dark and half the lights are busted. My feet are cut and my hair a mess. It was ten when he chucked me out in another fit of rage. One of many that has left me with bruises. But it would be at least an hour since then and I have no idea where I am going. Or how much longer I can survive this.

The police station was shut of all things and men have stared at me strangely. I guess I do look weird, being in something that goes to my knees and nothing else. My pale skin shines with the full moon that is directly above me. Maybe it's midnight. Or much later.

My father died in a police shooting when my mother was pregnant. My parents where both only child's; and my grandparents dead. During school I stayed away from people, being an outcast. My mother never treated me like a daughter.

She never abused me, but she didn't tuck me in or read me stories. She couldn't cook and went away for days at a time, leaving me to fend for myself. Men came to her house and I was pushed out. She is erratic, often changing her views. Bills being left unpaid and payed, and the fridge empty. At the age of four she sent me with ten dollars in hand, to buy my own Christmas present. The only way I survived was from being able to read, how is unknown, and scourging for food.

This time though, I am thinking of giving up hope. At school I am a loner, my mother not having the money to pay for my clothes, or for the school. But now that HE, Phil is there, I am non-existent. I don't think it matters any way. Never matters.

Not knowing what to do I stumble to the doorway of an apartment building. Hope doesn't flow through me, but I don't know what else to do. My legs wobble, barely holding me up. Slamming my hand down on the bells of all the apartments I don't wait for a reply. "Help me." I gasp out as my knees finally give out on me. My throbbing head gives a dull thud against the stairs. Wrapping my arms around me I wait for something to happen. Time to fly by and the sun to rise. My growling stomach doesn't let the blackness evade me; neither does the ache in my legs.

An echoing stomping reaches my ears. Three sets of footsteps, but my eyes had shut long ago. I give an involuntary shiver from the cold, knowing that with the wintry night I will not be able to make it, now that I stopped moving. A thumbling and jingling sound comes next, then a blast of warm air as the door near my head is thrown open. "Grab her." Comes a soft female voice, about my age. Two arms go around me, and even though fear spreads to my body I can't move away. To cold.

"Jake, go up and get a bed ready." Comes the female voice again. An echo goes around as the person, Jake, runs up some stairs. A chattering sound also joins it as the door is shut. The person holding me pulls me closer as we start up the stairs. No one bothers them and no adult comes out.

With the heat, my body starts to feel. The bruises and cuts that scatter around my body. The blisters on my feet, and the glass that jabs into them. I give out a small screech at the pain, clutching my arms around me tighter. Trying to keep myself together.

"Shh…" A mans voice coos from above me. "Where here to help you." The voice sounded not much older then me, maybe the same age. Another door shuts and I'm slowly lowered onto something soft. A bed maybe. I open my eyes half the way, as much as I can as blankets are layered on top of me. Standing over me is a girl about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. At the base of the bed is a boy who looks exactly like her, with tweezers in hand. Tinkling sounds are heard as glass is taken from my feet.

"Soup." Another boy says, walking into sight. He has tanned skin and black shaggy hair. In his hands is a cup with steam floating out. He gives a chuckle as my stomach grumbles. "Here you go." I try sitting up, but my arms can't take my weight.

"Pass." The blonde girl says, grabbing it. She sets it somewhere and then sits next to my body. A searing feeling comes from my feet, and I see antiseptic just before the bandage is put around both. Great. Won't be able to walk on them for a while. Suddenly I am pulled into a sitting position, an arm around my waist, head on a shoulder. "Drink." Orders the girl, as the cup is tipped to my lips. I gulp back the searing liquid and feel it travel down my body. A few gulps and my eyelids drop without warning. I struggle to pull them open again, but it doesn't work. My mind starts to cut out and the last thing I feel is a gentle hug as someone puts me back down.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't know how to finish this chapter. I guess its like the prologue. It is easy to guess who is who, and yes its in Bella POV as most of my stories are. I got no idea what to do about the title, but if your going to give a suggestion, then you need to wait till the next chapter, cause it takes a different way. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

It would have been three years now. Three years where I have lived with people I met the day after my mother disowned me. Each of the three kids, I now call family, have been through similar things. Each being the same age as me.

Jake got kicked out of his home a few months before me. His father is an alcoholic and mother dead. Jake had met Jasper and Rose a day after at the park. They invited him to stay with him. A week later he got the courage to go back to his house, but found his father had up and left, leaving everything behind. This worked to there advantage, as they moved into the apartment, and Jake found cash his mother had hidden for him a few years before.

Jasper and Rosalie ran away half a year before me. Their mother ignored them, as mine did, but their father abused them. It was when it got to a sensitive subject of Rose's virginity that Jasper packed everything, grabbed money and left. They moved around until they found Jake. Moving around meaning, finding houses that weren't in use, because the owner where holidaying. They kept the houses clean, and gave a note at each house, with a bit of the hefty amount of cash they took from their parents. Rose is nine months younger then Jasper, but there born in the same year.

Now me? We went back to my house, all four of us, as soon as I could walk properly. Not ever having much stuff was fine, but there was the odd thing I still needed to grab. We snuck into the house, using the key under the mat, in the middle of the school day. I rushed into my room, and grabbed for some clothes, plus an album that was kept hidden under a floorboard. After that we ransacked the house.

Each of us carried backpacks and a few garbage liners. In it we put a vas amount of stuff. Jake and Jasper went for the X-box and games Phil had, plus his laptop. Rose went for His daughter's makeup and we took a pile of her clothes and shoes for when we fit them. Another bag was full of food. I went through and took photos that I wanted, and memorial things. There weren't many. For jewellery and cash we found a gold mine. Renee had a duffle bag full of cash, plus Phil's daughter's savings, a gun Phil had and some books.

Out of all that, we would be set for ages. Ages meaning that we are still using the same money. Between the four of us we where wealthy enough. Also, they never reported the missing stuff. That was great.

We get questions sometimes, about the lack of adults. We just say we moved out, and get money from centrelink, which we do. All four. So we get another eight hundred being thrown into the mix a fortnight. Plus the odd jobs.

But the reason we are standing in front of a tattoo parlour, with forged signatures on a sheet of paper. We are getting the one thing that will set us as family from now on. It may have only been three years, but I know them like no one else will. So going into the parlour, I am getting the words 'True family is the one that knows you' tattooed across my shoulder blades.

Because this is my family and forever will be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seriously short, i know. The next one is the one that shows where the whole thing is going. Trust me. Please keep reading on. Oh! And review over ideas. Plus if you like certain tattoos or piercings.


	3. Chapter 3

Most people find summer holidays bliss, and as much as I love not having to go to school it's still overly difficult. We have none of the money from our parents now. Eight hundred a fortnight, but that goes to rent. Then the money we get from working. Each of us has jobs. We started working as soon as it was legal, skipping from job to job. We would never leave a job unless we found a place that payed higher. Now the four of us work at a top-notch restaurant, the boys serve the alcohol while us girls are waitresses. This brings in another few hundred a week, which either goes to pay the last bit of the rent, or food and clothes. Plus we have our debts.

When the local high school asks for money, we go to the local pawn shop and barter some items we have. Jewellery mostly. Stuff we got from our parents. This works nicely and we give a few hundred each, a year to the school. They seem content with the government paying the rest.

But now? Now I would be sitting at home, Rose and Jake working, and Jasper shopping for food for the next few night. In my hand would be four envelopes for an exam we did at the start of four term. People came and saw the four of us as we played in our teams; soccer, hockey and swimming.

But we thought nothing of it, because other people had more of a chance of getting it. Plus, if one of us got it and not the others, then we couldn't go. Because we're family. Always together. So we didn't hope, and never thought of what we would do if we actually got it. I have no idea what to do. Do we pack up and go? Leave the place that we have lived in for six years. Leave this horrible city, but also our jobs. What if it isn't a full? Sure, we can most likely pay for some second hand clothes, and pencils, paper and pens. But not if it's half. A few hundred a year, but not thousand, and that's still struggling.

We most likely didn't get it, and this is just the letter saying so. No point hoping. "Bells!" Screams Jake, as the door slams shut. "We're home!" I am guessing he is meaning everyone. Thank god. I wouldn't be able to take this otherwise. Looking at the front door that is to my left I see my family.

Jake and Jasper have both grown, and packed on the muscle, while Rose has curved out and is absolutely gorgeous. Me? I got no idea, but Jasper and Jake say guys talk about us in the changing rooms. Eww. But none of that got my attention as they sat down, staring at my shocked face. It was the bottle of vodka that did. "Give me." I say, tugging it out of Jakes hand, the letter in the other. Setting it between my legs I twist the cap of and take a glug, letting it burn down my throat.

"I'm guessing you're happy the boss gave that to us." Rose comments, giggling. The boss sometimes gives us free stuff. He's a great old man, and knows our situation. We have worked for him, for two years. I give Rose a nod.

"What's this?" Jasper asks from opposite me, on the other couch. Rose is next to him, and Jake next to me. I hand the bottle to Jake, then his letter. He gives an orderable gasp before taking a swig too. This is way to good to be true. Rose and Jasper do the same.

"On the count of three." I instruct, letter between my hands and finger ready to rip it open. The others do the same. "One…"

"Two." The other says, joining in. Looking up I give Rose an uncertain smile. Maybe this will be our lucky break. "Three." At that I rip the envelope open, pull out the paper and scan it.

"I am sincerely happy to give you a scholarship!" Screech's Rose as she jumps up. I spring up too, reading the same thing and jump at her. We start jumping up and down like little kids screaming. What else are you meant to do when you just got a life-changing letter? But what about the guys? I turn to them.

"Did you get it?" I ask cautiously. Both of them, at the same time look up at me with blank faces, tears in there eyes. Oh no. "No." I whisper out, hand over my heart. Life changing opportunity over. Back to work and back to sch-

"Yes." Jake whispers.

"Yes!" Screams Jasper as both boys scoop us up spinning us around. Grabbing the bottle from the table on one of the circles, I take another gulp.

"Where going to school!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

To say I feel shit is a big understatement. Jasper, being the sensible one, rang in to work, saying we are moving and for today off. The boss automatically said ok, but we had to come in for a little before we leave.

But after that? The vodka was finished and we found a bottle of champagne that we were saving for our eighteenth. Not any more. Because it's finished. I think we had dinner, but I'm not so sure. We decided that we had to pack straight away, because school starts in a few days. They really do send letters late. I think they might have apologized for that, saying something about renovations or… I don't know.

So, as I open my eyes, apparently lying across one of the couches with Rose, there would be a couple of boxes around and two empty bottles of alcohol. Nope. Three. We apparently had two bottles of champagne.

_Ring… Ring… Ring._

"Damn phone!" I moan, as the others say something incoherent. We have one phone, and hardly anyone knows it. Not like we have friends at school, or parents to call us. So who could it be? Frank, our boss, knows not to call us when we say we all need the night off. It means we can't think this early. Looking at the clock it says midday. God, more sleep. Didn't get to sleep till five in the morning.

_Ring… Ring… Ring._

"I got it!" Shouts a tired Jasper as he stumbles to the corded phone, which would be right under him, on the table. Picking it up he gives a mumble, shutting his eyes. "Yes we got the letters. Err… Jake?" Letters. Letters! Must be someone from the school! Now; Jake? Where is he?

"Yeah," He grumbles as he walks in from the bathroom. He quickly looks around and a smile spreads across his face. "It wasn't a dream!" He screams, pumping his fist.

"Shut it." Comes a voice from beside me. Rose burries her head under my shoulder and her snore starts up again. Jasper hands the phone to Jake before falling off the table.

"Dude. You ok?" Comes Jakes voice before the voice on the phone asks him something. "Yeah, we can get their tonight… car I guess… Right, so who are you?" At that Rose, who has fully woken, and I give a laugh. Jake always gets confused when he has a hangover, and this would not be the best time for that. "The soccer captain, and swimming? Wows mate… yeah, their family. Err… Rose and Bells?" At that he pulls the phone over to the couch and hands it to me. Why do I have to talk to the soccer and swimming captain person! My head hurts too much.

"Rose?" I ask, handing it to her.

"Hell no. I am not talking to someone this early." Rose grumbles, rolling off this couch and onto the other.

"Thanks." I grumble, before lifting the phone to my ear. "Yeah?" I ask pissed off. Come on! Why would he need to talk to me? I don't need this so early in the morning. A laugh comes from everyone, including Jasper who can't see me, at my face. I just stick my tongue out.

"You're Isabella right?" Asks a silky smooth voice. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." At that I couldn't help but snort, which led to the room being filled with laughter. I managed to hold mine in. I mean, come on! Who does that? James. James Bond. Bull shit.

Looking up at the three I just roll my eyes. "Go tell the landlord dude that we're leaving, and Rose, we need a car that works." They stop laughing and give a grumble, but comply. I'm not the boss or anything, but I need them to not annoy me when I'm hangover and talking to a prick.

"You still there?" Comes the voice, obviously annoyed. Rose and Jake walk out the door, with Jasper in tow. All of them still in there previous clothes from yesterday. Great, I most likely smell like puke or something horrible.

"Yeah, plus call me Bella." I announce to the guy on the phone. "Now, what do you need?" It wouldn't be anything else right? Only a few people saw us compete, so he doesn't know what I look like. Hopefully there not all like him at the school. Arrogant prick.

"My sister needs to know if you're wanting to joining the soccer team." He asks. Can't his sister ask me? Wouldn't that be the right thing? Plus what is with the snobbish ways? Player alert.

"Dude." I start off. "Rose and I are going to be on the soccer, hockey and swimming teams. Anything else?" Someone starts laughing in the background. Is someone listening to this? Loudspeaker? Rude much.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you." Edward says with a huff. What is up with him? A loud thud brings my headache back full ball, but something else happens too.

"Thank god!" Screams the landlord. Not good. Not good at all. "You're to be out by three! If not then you have to pay for next weeks rent!" Grumbling, with phone in hand and the long extension cord following along, I make a trail to the door, which would be wide open. Popping my head out I see Jasper fuming, but heading down stairs to help out Rose, who would be with Jake. But also, at the very top, on the fifth floor, we're on the second, would be the grouchy landlord. This guy is fat and balding, and hates kids.

"Shut up!" I scream at him, not bothering to cover the phone. "We payed the rent this week!" The guy looks at me and opens his fat gob. He has always openly ogled at Rose and I.

"You blasted kids need to be off my property by three! You're lucky I haven't ever called the cops on you!" He screams back. So we might have bribed him a few times. Just money payment, but that's all, and only when we can. But after we turned fifteen we didn't have to, because we were old enough to live by ourselves.

"Mate!" Jake screams, running up the two flights. He rushes to my side and puts a defensive arm over my shoulders. The guys have always been protective of us. "We can call the cops on you! You tried to break in, and the only reason nothing happened was because we pulled out a gun." Yeah, bout that. Remember I mentioned that Phil had a gun. Well came in handy once.

We were sleeping in the two rooms we have, one for the girls and the other for the guys. We were all about fourteen, so three year ago. At about two in the morning I woke up to a hand over my mouth.

**Flashback**

_Something is covering my mouth and eyes. What, I got no idea, but I can hardly breath. Last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed, with Rose about a meter away from me. God, I hope she's ok. "Don't make a sound." Comes a voice I know and despise. The landlord._

_Suddenly the hand is lifted from my mouth, and I do the only thing I can think of doing. I scream. I can hear groans from where Rose should be and I start to try to fling the material off my eyes. The hand clamps down on my mouth again, but this time another goes on my chest._

_I can feel the tears slowly leaking out as he squeezes my chest roughly. A pitter-patter reaches my ears just after the ripping of the dress shirt I have on for a nightie. The only thing on except for a simple pair of white undies. He squeezes again and the tears fall further. One of his legs is over mine to keep me from kicking, arms underneath me to keep me from struggling._

"_Get away from her!" Screams Jake from somewhere near the doorway. Another set of footsteps start up the corridor. He gives another squeeze, and I feel his weight shift as something pushes against my stomach. Something I don't want to think about. The footsteps stop and a click echoes around the room. _

"_Move away from her." Comes Jaspers voice, calm but deadly. "We have a gun." At that the weight is thrown off me and I another pair of arms pull me to a chest. They pull away the blindfold in time for me to see the landlord having the gun punched into his face by Jasper. He disappears for a minute, with the landlord and we hear a door slam before he is back again. He rushes to Rose._

_Turning more into Jakes chest I pull myself into a ball and let the tears fall down faster._

End Flashback

"Lucky I didn't call the police on abuse!" The idiot of a landlord calls down as I pull myself out of the memory. Tears are welling up, but I don't let them fall. We are getting out of here.

"You couldn't have!" I scream up, rage boiling through and through. "You abused me and Rose! Arsehole! We will be out in the next few hours." At that I stomp back inside and slump onto the seat.

"Hello?" Comes a voice from down below. Wow, that sounds weird. Grabbing the phone tighter, and my other hand grabbing hold of my still throbbing head, I lift it up. Time to see what they heard.

"Sorry bout that." I say. Need to check if anyone else is around him still, before I continue talking. "Err… you alone now?" I ask. That sounds so wrong. A laugh comes from Jake as he goes into his room, presumably to pack the last few things. Shuffling and a click of the door come through the line. Thought he wasn't alone.

"I am now." The male voice says, with a flow of calm. Just like Jasper, I think I could get along with this dude. "Now, the board of directors and I are very aware of your current predicament." By all that mumbo jumbo I am guessing he means lifestyle.

"Yeah," I grumble out. "I would just like to say Thank You so much for this opportunity." I start off, sincerity dripping thick. The truth is the only way to go! "Err… this is a full scholarship, right?" That sounded weird, but this whole thing goes down the drain if it isn't.

"Yes, for the first time in many years we are giving out four full scholarships. All you need is clothes, as it is casual dress." He replies, before asking a question. "What time will you be here by?" What time? What time? Err… nice question.

"I am guessing just after dinner." I reply.

"See you then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the wait. I need to know if you want Edwards POV


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

"They're late!" Screeched Alice as she started pacing again. My siblings and I are standing in the parking lot, waiting for the four scholarship students to appear, only problem is they're meant to be here at seven thirty or so. Now would be eight thirty.

"Calm down, maybe they got lost." Comes Em's voice with a booming laugh. We haven't ever seen the four students, but apparently they are family. Dad says that they are extremely good at sport, fit to the extreme and incredibly smart. They are meant to be hard working as well. Two girls, two guys. At least we have some fresh meat at school.

"They can't get lost! It is the biggest thing out here!" Alice screams out. We are the welcoming committee or something like that, because dad said so. Dad would be Carlisle Cullen, the principal of the school. Everyone knows my siblings and I, plus we are sport's captains for most of the sports.

"Here's a little song I wrote

You might want to sing it note for note

Don't worry, be happy.

In every life we have some trouble

But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy.

Don't worry, be happy now."

Two male voices sing out loud, somewhere I can't see. Suddenly three female voices join them. God they all have good voices.

"Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy.

Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy."

I can see people looking around trying to find out where the singing is coming from. Lauren looks pissed that the attention is gone.

"Ain't got no place to lay your head

Somebody came and took your bed

Don't worry, be happy.

The landlord say your rent is late

He may have to litigate

Don't worry, be happy."

At this the singing gets louder and louder, laughter coming in the places where they aren't singing.

"Look at me -- I'm happy. Don't worry, be happy.

Here I give you my phone number. When you worry, call me,

I make you happy. Don't worry, be happy."

A car turns into the parking lot with five people in singing out loud. Each of them has a bottle of something in there hands. Champagne? The girls are humming out the tune, but start singing again.

Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style

Ain't got no gal to make you smile

Don't worry, be happy.

'Cause when you worry your face will frown

And that will bring everybody down

Don't worry, be happy."

All five of them jump out of the car still singing. Two guys and three girls.

"Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it.

Be happy. Put a smile on your face.

Don't bring everybody down.

Don't worry. It will soon pass, whatever it is.

Don't worry, be happy.

I'm not worried, I'm happy..."

One of the girls goes around and gives the other four hugs and starts walking off. "Bye Lily! Say thanks to everyone again!" One of the guys screams out. Taking a small step I take a better look at them. Two of them look like siblings, but the others don't. Both girls have curves in the right place, and flat stomachs. One of them has deep brown sparkling eyes and brown wavy hair, while the other has blonde wavy hair and striking blue eyes. One of the boys looks the same as her, while the other has black shaggy hair and black eyes. Both boys are fit to the extreme.

"Dude!" Screams the girls at the same time. "This place is packed!" They both burst into giggles, bottles still clutched in their hands. Each of them takes another gulp. Both of them are wearing cargo pants and white tank tops. The boys are wearing the same, except black wife beaters.

"To the office!" The black haired guy screams, pointing to the office sign. Both guys drape their arms around the girls in the middle. They don't head that way though, and instead go into the trailer on the back of their car.

The black haired guy starts off another song. Well, I think it's a song.

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me

look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song

it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long"

The blonde haired boy swaps with him as he digs through the pile of garbage bags in the trailer

"oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe

puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth

watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore

happy as a coupon for a $20 whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,

happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy"

"I can't do this, man. I'm not happy." The black haired guy speaks. This is ridiculous. The brown haired girl takes over, linking arms with the blonde haired girl and spinning around.

"I am really special, cuz there's only one of me

Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,

but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out"

The blonde haired girl takes over on there song.

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave

welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave

I am happy, I am good, I am...

I'm Outta Here! Screw You!"

At that the two girls grab a plastic bag, and duffle bag each. The two boys grab a TV and another few plastic garbage bags. I really want to know what's in them. Alice seems to break out of the shock and run's up to them fuming. "Who are you!" She screams out. All four of them turn around and look at her weirdly.

"You think they're all short and pixie like?" The blonde haired girl asks. Wow. Alice will be pissed. They stop on the grass and the brown haired girl slumps down onto it. I see her scull the last of what ever is in the bottle.

"Me?" The black haired guy asks. "Who am I…" He wonders off with a confused look as the three others crack up laughing. I walk up to Alice, as does Emmett.

"Edward Cullen." I say giving them my hand. None of them takes it. Rude much?

"Dude!" Screams the brown haired girl. She jumps up from her position on the ground and measures me up. What is wrong with these people? "I talked to you on the phone! Don't call so early! I mean, who calls at midday, the day someone was celebrating?" Celebrating? Why would they be celebrating? At my confused look, and the confused look of my siblings, one of them pipes up.

"We got scholarships!" Cheers the blonde haired boy. He looks at us again then around everywhere. "Which way to our rooms? Cause I'm starved and Frank's food needs to be heated." At that both girls start rummaging through the black garbage bags.

"I got clothes." The blonde says and pulls out a top hat. She puts it on her head with a laugh. God they are fools. How did they get scholarships?

"Biscuits and awesome!" The other girl screams. I would take her to be Bella, as she said she talked to me on the phone. Must be, I think. Her head is in the plastic bag, and something is rustling.

"Awesome?" Emmett asks, being thick headed as usual. Bella pulls her head and hand out, with a plastic box and biscuits.

"Yeah! Want one?" The black haired boy asks. Maybe there is such thing as awesome's. I wonder what they are. Emmett nods and puts his hand out. Bella rips the pack open, stuffs one in her mouth and gives two to Em. She then grabs another before passing the box around.

"You are so late!" Screams Alice, obviously bursting from not speaking for so long. "We need to get going, now!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow." The four of them breathe out as they stumble into the girl's rooms, the guys just across the hall. Suddenly they drop everything except, putting the bottles of champagne on the ground and jump onto the two double beds. Emmett joins them with a laugh. Child. Alice gives a tut tut and then starts up.

"Now, school starts in two days, so you have tomorrow to move in. Do you do any sports?" Alice asks. The five on the bed seem incredibly happy, even Em. Bella in Jakes arms on one bed, with Em and Jasper sitting and talking on the other, Rose joining in. How does she know about cars?

"Soccer, swimming and hockey!" The four of them cheer at the same time. Apparently they where late because they had a going away party before hand, where they got trashed, and then the girl's wanted Macca's on the way here. Dad isn't going to like this lot if they get drunk often.

"Hey." Jasper pipes up, seemingly remembering something. Maybe they aren't that drunk. Or maybe it is wearing off. "We gotta thank Mr C!" Mr C? Maybe he is meaning my father, but maybe not. I quickly get distracted by Em who had decided that he should kiss Rose, which she didn't want.

"Stop." She whimpered out as Jake jumped of the bed and grabbed her, pulling her next to Bella and standing in front of them. Em jumps of the bed and moves to beside us, confused as hell. I mean, no one has really ever rejected him. Ever.

"Out!' Screams Jasper pointing to the door. Both of the guys are furious as Rose curls into Bella, tears flooding down her cheeks. He didn't hurt her or anything. Just kissed her. What's so wrong with a one nighter? Or are they some stuck up family who can't do that. Little perfect kids who have their parents to pamper them?

"I didn't do anything!" Em screams, but it goes through one ear and out the other. Bella jumps off the bed, and rummaging through one of duffle bags, pulls out an incredibly good hockey stick.

"If you don't leave now." She starts, the stick high in the air, ready to strike as she stands before us. "Then I will knock your head in." At that Alice let's out a high pitched screech and bolts out the door. God, are they crazy or something? I back out with Em at my side. They slam the door in our face before I can say anything else.

"I didn't do anything." Em whines as we walk to the door next door, and into our shared room. I slump onto my bed with Alice. She looks a touch shaken, but all together fine.

"Maniacs!" She screeches, her arms flinging into the air. A knock interrupts us, and Em goes to grab it. A mop of sandy blonde hair and green eyes stands in front of Em. He walks in without asking and sits in front of us, Em beside him. "Dad! Those kids are maniacs!" Alice screams out over dramatically, again, flinging her arms into the air. I give out a chuckle at her.

"So they came?" Dad asks happily. Overly happy. What's so special about them?

"Yes," Em answers grudgingly. He isn't going to ever get over that. I bet I can get to one of them before he does. "What's so special about them?" At that dad seems to stiffen slightly. I wonder why? He takes a minute before answering.

"They're incredibly bright, all of them." He pauses for a second. Bright? They look like fools. "Top in there school, and in sports they are ranked nationally." Nationally! How can they? I guess they are incredibly fit. But they look like drunks. They look like spoilt little kids who get what ever they want!

"Nationally!" I scream out in shock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was going to put in Edwards POV for the phone call, but it was to difficult. I might do deleted scenes and put it in that or something. Anyway, what do you think? I have about ten one shots for this story and i just have to put the stuff in to join it all up! ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

"We have a few hours before they should be back." I state, climbing out of the 1959 CADILLAC. The car is Rose's, because she made it from scrap. Genius. But now? Well, we are standing in front of Renee and Phil's house, with a trailer on the back of the car, full of the few things we have. Renee and Phil, plus his daughter hopefully, should be gone for a few hours. We thought that shopping would be useful, and we have already gone to Jasper and Rose's old place.

At their place we got some money, and we have gone to a pawnshop already to trade in a few pieces of jewellery, but otherwise the place was a dump. But in front of us now, is a renovated house that I know Renee hasn't moved out of. "Here it is." I say, grabbing the key from under the doormat. Stupid women, always leaves it in the same place.

Opening it up I race for the stairs with Rose behind me. The boys I would presume have gone for the TV again, like the last few times. Missing the first few doors, I reach for the last, Renee's room. Throwing it open I gasp. God she has lived the life of luxury. "Jackpot." Comes Rose's voice as we dash into the room and onto the bed. Stripping the deep blue, with gold edged covers I stuff them into my garbage bag. Next to go in is the jewellery.

"Really, who needs a crown?" I ask, putting the gold crown on my head and giving a spin. Rose gives a loud laugh before throwing open the cupboards.

"Formal? Or gangsta? Maybe ballet?" Rose says, throwing clothes up in the air. I grab a shirt and pants that look about my size. "Your mother does a lot of crap." I give a nod and crouch down, looking for the hidden wall that was there last time. Giving a push at the back of the cupboard, the wall falls down. Hopeless.

"I found the cash. Same place as last time." I state holding up two stacks. Rose passes me a duffle bag from somewhere. Five minutes later the bag is half full and Rose is onto another room. Standing up and looking around I see clothes scattered everywhere, Rose having taken everything that the boys or us could use. Hauling the two bags over my shoulders I run them down stairs and straight into the car where Jake is putting another X-box in.

"We got four laptops! Four!" He exclaims raising his arms. Dumping the bags we head back inside together.

"Phil owned a tech store or something last time I checked." I answer with a laugh. Ten more minutes passed before we had everything we needed, including another few sets of sheets, food, toiletries and clothes, makeup and some hair stuff for when ever we go out, not that we do much. Plus cutlery and a medium sized TV. And in all this time, no one stopped us! Not that there was really anyone there. Most people are on holidays and crap. But what amazed me was the lack of alarm. Not that I'm complaining.

"To the debit shop place!" Jake screams out, like a knight on a horse, arm in the air. Only problem would be, is that we are in a car and he isn't even in the front. Rose and I got those seats, again.

"We should have gotten just enough money to pay the few thousand we owe." I say. The few thousand might sound a lot, but it collects. When we don't have enough shifts, or centrelink doesn't pay up then we have to borrow. This is one of three places that we have to pay back. The first one was Joey's. He is in the black market, and helped us a few months ago, saying we had a year to pay back or else. But that was a lot of money, because at the time Rose had gotten sick and we had to pay for hospital bills, centrelink wasn't paying up and we had to take time off work to help Rose. We borrowed ten grand. So we went to Jasper and Rose's house and stole, again. Five grand in cash, and the few pieces of jewellery and bits and pieces was enough to equal another three grand. Then we sold half our stuff, and in the end got two grand for the crap we had. Not that the guys where happy letting go of the TV and video games.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know I'm going to miss you guys dearly." Frank announces from across the table. We are at the restaurant, which would be shut for tonight, for our celebration. Everyone that we have worked with for the passed couple of years is sitting around the big table, left over food from the past week cluttering the table, and champagne bottles taking up the last bit of space.

"You too Frank!" Jasper slurs slightly, giving Frank a hug. I give off a laugh and join in. It isn't that late at the moment, and the campus will take about an hour and a bit to get to. Lily, one of the older girls said she would drive us to campus, because she lives a minute or two away.

"I got you guys jobs!" Comes Frank's happy reply. He would be as drunk as us, and all of us are overly happy drunks. Not a worry in the world. Now, the debt? Payed for. We went to the debt place and payed a couple grand, then another pawn shop to get rid of the jewellery, and then here. Frank lent us four grand. All payed back.

"Shit mate!" Screams Jake before he takes another gulp from a bottle. "We're we working now?"

"Cause without a job where gonna be so hungry!" Rose joins in before grabbing a plate of spaghetti and starting to eat. The four of us have big appetites, and fast metabolisms. We eat and eat and eat. Hollow leg is what Frank calls it.

"My bro's place, it's the twin restaurant!" Frank says. At that a cheer goes round the table. Damn, I think, looking at my watch that likes to say six, time to go. We need to be there by eight.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news." I shout out to everyone in the restaurant. A groan goes round. "But we got to be there soon! So off to the bat mobile!" At that a laugh goes up and everyone follows the four of us out. Frank passes Rose and I two bag's each, and looking inside I see already cooked food. "Thank you so much Frank. You have been wonderful."

"My pleasure." Frank starts, but quickly runs back in and stumbles out with two boxes. "Now, we all know that drinking is good for you. So here are to the four you!" He puts them in the trailer that is attached to the car in the staff carpark. "Your job details are in one of the bags!"

The four of us stumble around, giving hugs to each of the people standing here. "Guys." Comes the sober voice of Lily. "In you get. Rose, in the front." We do as she says, Rose in the front cause she gets carsick. Lily is about thirty and the part owner or something. She has nearly white hair with tanned skin and sea blue eyes. So pretty.

"Bye!" Every one choruses as the car starts up. Jake is behind Rose, me in the middle and Jasper on the other side. The bag's of food are in the front next to Rose's feet and three half full bottles of champagne are being shared around.

"Nothin makes me more

happy than to know

That I have such a close friend

To know that you're down for me is reassuring

It's the reason I'm always smiling." I start off, singing out loud. Our arms go around each other's shoulders and we start to sway. Rose joins in with me, singing into the champagne bottle

"And when I'm kickin' it with you

I have a lot fun with you

Never any kind of pressure

Comin' from you

Trying to get me to do

Anything I'm not ready to

That's why I really like you."

At this the boys join in too.

CHORUS:

Da da da da da

Da da da da da

Da da da da da

You make me happy

Da da da da da

Da da da da da

Da da da da da

So very happy

VERSE 2:

I never get tired of talkin' on the phone with you

For I was out of time

And as time goes by we will come grown up and wise

I hope we'll be just as tight

And it was supposed to be

Then we're gonna be

No one can stop us; destined

For you and me

Who's to say that we

Won't fall deep in love

It's a very good chance because

CHORUS x2

BRIDGE:

I might be young

But I still know what it is (to be happy)

I know what's in my heart

I know what's on my mind

And it's you all of the time

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Guys!" Screams out Rose, pointing to the side with the other champagne bottle we go out of the back. "SCHOOL!" The three of us in the back automatically turn our heads, and my mouth drops. Wow it's big.

"Here's a little song I wrote

You might want to sing it note for note

Don't worry, be happy.

In every life we have some trouble

But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy.

Don't worry, be happy now."

Both the boys start singing. Lily, Rose and I join in with a massive laugh. This song describes our life amazingly.

"Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy.

Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy."

I can see the gate to the school in the distance; this just makes our voices louder as I take a sip of the little bit of champagne that's left.

"Ain't got no place to lay your head

Somebody came and took your bed

Don't worry, be happy.

The landlord say our rent is late

He may have to litigate

Don't worry, be happy."

I feel myself laugh at how ironic this song is. But it's perfect. "Landlord sucks!" Screams Jake. We all roar with laughter. We're nearly there!

"Look at me -- I'm happy. Don't worry, be happy.

Here I give you my phone number. When you worry, call me,

I make you happy. Don't worry, be happy."

At this Lily turns into the gate and parking lot. People are standing around staring. A few are laughing, but heaps look pissed. Watch out school! Here we come!

"Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style

Ain't got no gal to make you smile

Don't worry, be happy.

'Cause when you worry your face will frown

And that will bring everybody down

Don't worry, be happy."

We all jump out of the car, swaying a touch. Well, all four swaying except Lily. She is as sober as a bean! Hehe… bean.

"Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it.

Be happy. Put a smile on your face.

Don't bring everybody down.

Don't worry. It will soon pass, whatever it is.

Don't worry, be happy.

I'm not worried, I'm happy..."

We give each other broad smiles as Lil goes around giving each one of us hugs. Oh right! She has to go home. Damn. I squeeze as hard as I can, and she squeezes back. "Bye Lily! Say thanks to everyone again!" Jasper screams out to the retreating figure. I walk over to Rose, and put my arm around her waist. She does the same.

"Dude!" We scream at the same time, taking in the size of this place, and all the people. "This place is packed." Bursting into giggles I take another gulp from the bottle at the same time as Rose, causing us to laugh more.

"To the office!" Jake screams out dramatically, his arm going over Roses shoulder, Jaspers over mine. But instead of the office, we head to the trailer at the back of the car. We got the beauty of a thing for free. Someone was giving it away. Works nicely, because it is perfect for a ramp as well as something to pack everything in.

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me

look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song

it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long"

We all burst into laughter again, Jazz let's go and starts looking through the pile of bags for stuff that we need to bring in. He swaps singing with Jake.

"oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe

puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth

watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore

happy as a coupon for a $20 whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,

happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy"

I grab Roses bottle, putting it on the ground, and then holding her hands. "I can't do this, man. I'm not happy." Jake speaks out, also going through the bags with Jazz. Rose and I start spinning in circles. I take over the song.

"I am really special, cuz there's only one of me

Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,

but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out"

Rose starts the last bit as we stop spinning and go for the trailer.

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave

welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave

I am happy, I am good, I am...

I'm Outta Here! Screw You!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got one review... or two. One of the other. Still, depressing. Please press the blueish purple, now white button. oh! Also, chapters are going to be nice and long, because i feel like a nice long chapter story. Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Knock… knock… knock... kn-

"Fuck off!" Rose screams.

Knock… knock… knock…kn-

"I said fuck off!" She screams again and I manage to peel open an eye. Jasper is literally flung over me. Oh well, at least he's warm. He grumbles but doesn't move. The knocking starts again.

_Knock… knock… knock… kn-_

"Oomph." Jack huffs as he, from what I can hear, falls to the floor.

"You're out, you get the door." Rose mumbles and I start to drift to sleep again. All sound got muffled out from the pillow over my head and I was nearly under when I smelt something I liked.

"Food!" I cheer and leap off the bed. Jasper falls to the other side, and then jumps up too. In front of me are four snobs. Four! Where did the fourth come from? Rose comes to my side and we stare in unison at the four of them, dressed and wide-awake. What time is it?

"It's nine o'clock! Why aren't you awake? Why are you naked in front of us? Ewww…" Alice squeals. She's a short pixie and from what I can vaguely remember, one of the three who showed us this room. Then the idiot tried to kiss Rosalie; I give a harsh glare at Em… Em something. Then we kicked them out and played… strip poker! Right. Looking down I see bra and boy shorts. All good.

"Not naked." Rose mutters and passes me a top. Perfect. Tossing it on I pretty much dive for the last beef pasta at the same time as Rose. She lands on top of me and I toss her off. Reaching for it she tackles me, which just ends in a wrestling match. Yes, girls can wrestle too, and more so when you live with two buffoons.

Taking a deep breath I check that the annoyed Rose is secure, my knees pining her arms down and just reaching her legs, with myself sitting on her stomach. Jake passes me the pasta and fork, and I take a big bite. "Mine." I tease, sticking my tongue out.

"Err…" Someone stutters and I look up suddenly realizing that we still have company. Woops. Sliding off Rose, we sit side by side, looking at the snobs. What did they want again? "Swimming tryouts are in twenty minutes." The one who I got no idea is, says. The two girls then walk out hurriedly, and come back a minute later for the two guys. They wouldn't stop staring at us. Just great.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Want to get any smaller?" Rose asks sarcastically, holding up the piece of material. It is a normal one piece, with the sides cut out and it looks incredibly tight. Our old pair is practically ripped from use, but still covers more. The sides aren't cut out.

"My balls aren't going to fit." Jake exclaims in horror and holds his up. Falling over with Rose, we crack up laughing. The shorts are skin tight and thin. But what is even funnier, the old lady who is the sales assistant at the school is behind him checking him out.

"Time to leave!" Jasper announces quickly. The lady gives a distracted nod, now looking over the disgusted Jake. Time to escape with free swim wear.

"Thanks." Rose yells and I bolt with her to the entrance. Shooting my hand to the left I grab hold of four goggles. Giggling with Rose we rush through the exit and head for the changing areas. Not stopping at the entrance we barge in and dodge a few people.

"Here." I announce, stopping at the toilet cubicles. Both Rose and I don't have a problem with showing our bodies to the boys, but to the world we do. If as a child you are treated badly, then your self-esteem goes down to hell. Plus each of us has a couple of scars that we would rather not show.

Locking the door behind me, I chuck everything on the ground. Quickly stripping out of the tank and cargo pants, plus lingerie I pull on the small uniform. "Ouch!" Rose shouts at the same time as something snaps. Probably pulled it and let go. He he. Quickly adjusting, and making sure it doesn't ride up my crack I pick everything up. The swimsuit hugs my curves and the cut out sides leave about twenty centimetres on the back and front. Horrible.

"Done." I announce to Rose as we step out. The swimsuit is a dark blue with a white star shooting along, starting from the top. Rose turns around and I notice that one of the tattoos will show. Oh well, not that bad. Then I see her side, and on the left one scar that runs around that side of her body shows. She notices, grimaces and points to mine.

"To small." She mutters as we troop out of the area. The scar that is showing is a slash that I got from a knife. Phil was never pleasant. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, the boys come up and Jasper passes a cap. Damn caps are always so annoying. I pass each goggles before we slump down.

The practise area is outside, and since this place is mostly sunny, it works. It's a fifty-metre pool with racing jump at the deep end. Eight lanes. About twenty boys and twenty girls surround the area. A few are in the same bathing suits as us, while others are in normal ones. These are only for the swimming team, so there is no point buying them if they are not needed. We are going to make it though.

"Thing doesn't start for another five minutes." Jasper whispers. "Come on." At that he throws down the goggles and cap, runs for the pool and flips in. We are at the deep end just to tell you. Copying him I run up to the side, turn around with Jake, and at the same time as Rose does a front flip; we do a back.

The water surrounds me in a peaceful bliss. All sound disappears and I shut my eyes, falling to the bottom. Falling, just falling. The reason we are so good at sports is because we let ourselves go. Soccer and hockey is for anger, while swimming is for peace. Peace that would be disturbed as soon as I touch the surface.

Opening my eyes I can faintly see a smiling Jasper. Smiling back I start doing breath stroke to the other end. Halfway there I pull up for a deep breath, ignore the yelling, and start heading back for the deep water. Ten metres deep, for it has a diving board too. The other three continue on there own path happily.

Knowing that I won't last long, I come up for a quick breath before aiming for the very bottom. Once I reach the bottom I have a quick look around and nearly jump for joy when I see a twenty-dollar note. Awesome. Popping my ears, I put the money just at the hip, shut my eyes and peacefully lay down at the bottom.

Out of the four of us, I can hold my breath the longest. My mother had, and still does, as we found out yesterday, a pool. It was my sanctuary that I would go to when ever possible. I was weightless there, so nothing ever hurt. As a small child I was a klutz, but in the water you don't have to walk. But most of all, if I shut my eyes I could see my father. He loved the water, and that was the reason mother got it. I have never actually seen my father in real life, Charlie is his name, but I have seen pictures of him smiling at mother's pregnant stomach. Me.

A smile fills my face as brown eyes stare back at me. I look more like dad then mother. Brown hair and eyes. A touch of a tan to the skin and not so out going… more responsible.

Opening my eyes I let a few bubbles go for entertainment. The record for holding your breath the longest is roughly fifteen minutes. I can hold mine for nine at the moment, and I'm still improving. Relaxing is my method. Don't freak out or stress. Think of something that will relax you.

Rose comes this way and I give her a small wave, which she responds to with a relieved smile. So I might have passed out before from holding my breath to long. So what? They know it is one of the only ways to get me to relax.

A minute or two more goes past and my lungs start to burn. Letting the rest of the air out I look up. Seems longer then usual. Maybe I beat my record. Maybe not. A frantic Jasper dives down, who I wave to as well. He goes back up relieved. Maybe I really have beaten my time. Awesome!

My lungs constrict on me as I go light headed. Ok; time to go up. Firstly pushing up with my arms, I then bounce lightly off my feet. The aching in my lungs starts to get worse. Five metres to go. Swimming side ways a touch, I aim to hit the wall just as I reach the surface. Three metres. I start to get dizzy, black spots covering part of my eyes. Two metres and…

"God." Someone says as I take a massive breath. Two hands grab me and pull me into the side of the pool securely. Giving a sheepish grin at Jake and Jasper, Rose gasps. "Bells! You got ten minutes!" She cheers and I get swiped up in a massive hug.

Wow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I will put the names on this board here, in a few days." Nessie says, pointing to a board. That's the other name of the other snob, and swimming captain. Great huh? Not. Any way, we have swam… and swam… and swam! We did races and breathing exercises. I won that one. Big smile!

When I got out a pile of people nearly freaked, thinking I drowned. Not going to happen, well not for now. No need, for everything is perfect. I have tried before, but that was when everything was going bad. When no one is trying to help your world, and only destroy it.

"Soccer tryouts in twenty minutes, then hockey." Edward announces as he walks up to us. All we do is give a nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Order fifteen up!" The chef shouts as soon as I get into the kitchen. Giving a nod I grab the plate and start back out. Soccer and hockey tryouts where easy and as soon as they where done, we had lunch, filled out some info and came here. Got here at four. Now? About ten. They are apparently short staffed, so we are staying to closing at one.

"Madam and Miser, here are your meals." I indicate, placing the two plates in front of the middle aged couple. This place is top class, and only hirer certain people. We met all requirements, even if Frank's brother Jeff doesn't like the tats. They are hidden under the clothes. "Anything else?" I ask politely. Full house today, and the boys are behind the bar doing drinks. Rose and I are waiters with two other girls.

"Yes, can I have another bottle of this red. It was fantastic." The wife gushes, slightly tipsy. Tipsy is always good, because tips are bigger. Bigger tips means we get to eat tomorrow. See, after paying the debts and getting a few necessary items, we have nothing left. Our pay checks will survive half the week with the amount we eat and the sport gear we have to buy.

"Certainly. Just a second." I reply, taking the bottle and striding over to Jake. Jasper is busy with another order. "One." I tell him, passing over the bottle. Flashing a smile he passes it over. I give a smile in return, before going back to the table. Opening the red I pour half a glass for each and place it on the table, moving back to the kitchen to see a catastrophe.

The chef would be in a panic, arguing with Jeff. "I need another two now that they have quit!" He yells, but the door to the kitchen shuts just in time. I watch as two of the chef hands rush out of the employee lounge with backpacks and walk out the back door angry. Oh no.

"Rose and I can cook." I but in with a bright smile. The chef at Frank's restaurant took a liking to us and in the end taught us to cook. All four of us can cook, but Rose and I are the best.

"Start chopping the spring onion." The chef orders, tossing me a hair net. Giving a nod I fit the net over my hair, wash my hands and grab a knife. Sitting there on a board is twenty spring onions. This is going to be an overly long night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So nice." Rose slurs as we walk through the corridor of the dorms. After I started chopping, Rose got called in. We set to work and well… chopped, cooked and cleaned. We have officially been promoted to the chef's hands. Jeff is incredibly happy that we know how to cook, and says that Frank did well. As a gift he gave us some food, Frank told him our problem, and two bottles of good red.

"Mmmhmm." I agree and take another gulp of the last bottle we have left. We have already eaten all the food he gave us, meaning we got to go shopping tomorrow with the tips we got. Out of the four of us we got close to a hundred in tips. Good job if I say so myself.

"Jeff's nice." Jake and Jasper nod in agreement as we turn to our room. I think it's our room. Maybe it is. Can't remember really. We are sitting at the end of the overly long corridor, well Rose and I are sitting now. Walking became difficult. At the end of the overly long corridor, and around a corner are four doors. Two are ours, and I have a feeling two are the snobs.

"Which is it?" I ask, taking another gulp. Rose snatches the bottle from me and I lay back. Jake and Jasper got drunk enough when we closed the place. Jeff doesn't like bottles that are nearly empty, so Jake and Jasper decided to see how many they could finish off. Apparently they could finish all of the spirits. Jeff joined them with a laugh. Someone took us home. Josie or something.

"That one!" Jasper announces, pulls out a key and sticks it in the hole. A quick turn shows us that he guessed right. The guys pull us up and we stumble onto the beds tired and drunk. Sleep takes over me as the ever-present nightmare begins.

_The shouting. I can hear the shouting again. The shouting. It comes closer, gets louder. The shouting. Angry shouting. Terrifying shouting. Drunken shouting. Mean shouting. Hurt shouting. _He_ hurts me when he shouts. _She_ doesn't care. No one cares._

"_You worthless piece of crap." He shouts again as the door is thrown open. When he shouts it means that no one else is home. The daughter is at some friend's house and _she_ is off at a beauty salon or something. The darkness came around hours ago. Maybe _she_ is out to dinner._

_The thin blanket under me scratches, as does the one above, as I try to get further away from him. He takes a step closer into the moonlight and a glint catches my eyes. I want the shouting back! I want the shouting back! The shouting doesn't hurt so much! I want the shouting back!_

_The knife glints again as he steps forward. Staggering to my wobbly legs I grab at the wall. He steps forward again, then starts contemplating something. Using the second of hesitation I toss myself forward and around. Just as I dash out of the cupboard like room, the knife catches my side. Pain erupts but I don't stop._

"_Get back here you slut!" He shouts again. My feet bang against the stairs as I search frantically for something. Just something to help me through. Something to get him to stop. Something to let me live another day. Just something._

_My foot catches something on the last step. A sandal. Toppling over I throw my arms out to protect myself. Just as I stop falling something slices into my arm. It's all I can do to stop from screaming out in pain, but that makes it worse._

_He doesn't want anyone to know. If something knows he could loose the house. Or job. Something. No one cares though. Teachers don't care. Students don't care. _She_ doesn't care. The only person who ever cares I see when I shut my eyes in the pool. Dad cares._

_The plonk of something freaks me out. Looking up _he_ is standing there with only a long sleeved top covering himself. Not caring about the pain I slide across the floor to try and get away from him. The pain. This is worse then the pain. This only happens when the knife comes out. This only happens when he shouts and no one is home. This only happens to me._

_My back hits another wall and he gives off an evil cackle like laugh. The knife thumps, digging itself into the wall right next to my head threateningly. Bending down something brushes me and it's all I can do not to shudder in disgust._

_Shutting my eyes a burning takes over my body._


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry! I went to Fiji over christmas and got back the day before new years. Would have written this up except i was overly sick. We went to a village and something didn't agree. Sick on the 6 hour plane trip and then wheel chaired through the airport. Started eating food yesterday, three days after, and i still feel like shit and so weak. So really sorry. Still, Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year. Read!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bolting upwards a scream echoes around the walls. Realizing they are mine I stop and take a breath. Arms encase me as I let out a sob. Those sorts of nights have tormented me since they happened. A knife was always a bad sign. Took me a while to be able to touch a knife even. Because every time I did memories would flood back. Painful memories.

The first time I saw a knife I ran out of the kitchen screaming. When Jake came after me I freaked out majorly. Took a while, but I calmed down and we shared ever secret that we hadn't already. When I heard that I wasn't alone in everything I felt better. Like maybe I could survive in this world. Just maybe.

Calming down more I close my eyes again. Only a few hours have passed, so I need more sleep. Sleep. Since I was a baby I have had nightmares that wouldn't go away. You're meant to get treatment for this sort of stuff, but when you have no one but yourself supporting you, you can't. Another thing the government never thinks about.

The government; the one who sets up campaigns about abuse. The one who doesn't see the problems right under their nose. Like the children on the street. The ones abused by the families that seem right. The ones abused, beaten and raped. The government does nothing for us and never will.

Remember, only one out of three women will admit they where raped. Two of them stand before, stay in secret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We woke again at eleven. Nice and late, for we got home early in the morning. Once up we were on the move again. Jeff called in saying that there was a party at the restaurant at three, so we needed to be there an hour before. So after getting up we decided to head to the supermarket. The supermarket is a street from work, so we have plenty of time.

"Hot cross bun?" Rose offers as we walk through the gigantic supermarket. It doesn't only have food. It has everything else too; clothes included. Nodding I snatch one and stuff it in my gob, my rumbling stomach stopping.

"Would you like to try some curry?" Someone asks as we pass a food tester. Taking a sniff, it is all I can do not to eat it all. Giving an eager nod the lady just nods and passes us a small sample.

The curry warms me up and tingles my taste buds. "Fantastic." I reply and grab two packs of the precooked food and chucking them into one of two shopping trolleys. Walking around I sit on the front. "Please push me." I plead Jasper, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He just sighs and nods.

"To the chocolate!" Rose commands, pointing in the entirely wrong direction. She jumps on the front of the other shopping trolley and the guys start pushing. More like running. Hardly anyone is here, for it is a Sunday, so we have a clear path ahead. Looking at the products I see a box of nutrigrain. Reaching out I manage to knock two into the trolley.

"Nutrigrain?" I ask, pulling a box open. Rose nods and digs her hand in, spilling a pile as the carts move a touch. Giggling we continue through the aisles; trying to find the chocolate and pushing stuff in every once in a while. Whenever we go shopping we always eat enough food to fill us for a while. Well, till tomorrow.

Giggling I jump off the front with Rose and we dash around the corner. As we do I stop dead in my tracks. In the aisle where the chocolates and lollies are, are five people who I don't want to see. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Nessie and Phil.

Grabbing Rose I let out a scream. He's back! He's back! He's found me! Stumbling a touch I turn around and try to bolt. Only to slam into a body. Giving another scream I try to get away. Arms circle me and I look up to see Jake. Looking back four of them look confused while the fifth has a horrible gleam in his eyes.

"Why Isabella, I haven't seen you in years." He sneers out and starts approaching. Trying to fight against Jake, tears trickle down my cheeks. They are going to let him get me. They are going to let him get me! Get away. He might have the knife. Get away. His view is blocked out as Jasper stands in front of me protectively.

"I'm sure Renee would love to see you." He continues as if no one is blocking his view. All I can do is hold onto Jake for dear life. Renee. Renee hates me. Renee says that I'm unworthy of this world. Renee says that only scum want me. Renee says that I'm not worth anything. Renee says that no one will ever love me. Renee says…

"Leave Phil!" Jasper snarls. Another pair of arms circles me and I let out a scream before seeing Rose's blue eyes. Terrified eyes. They found me. Found me. We're not safe. Never safe. Not safe.

"Sure thing Jasper." Phil spits out his name like a dirty word. I give a small gasp with Rose. This isn't good. He shouldn't know Jazz's name. Not good. Never good. "Just to say. Royce says hi." At that Jasper lashes out. His fist collides with Phil's eye, most likely already starting to bruise. Phil doesn't do anything except turn and run away.

"I have been waiting to do that for eight years." Jasper sighs in delight before turning towards us. He takes a shocked and scared Rose in his arms, holding her tight. "I don't even want to know what they could do." He mutters. Knowing Phil is gone my legs give out on me.

"It's ok Bells." Jake coos and swings me into his arms. Resting my head on his shoulder I shut my eyes. They are doing something. Something. They are together and doing something. But they can't find me… us. They can't. No, no, no!

"I'll help Rose in the kitchen tonight." Jasper states as we, they, start walking away. The snobs don't do a thing, or make a sound. Thank god for that. But I really need a drink. Just something to wash away my thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh dear, are they ok?" Jeff asks as we; me still in Jakes arms, walks into work. I must look dreadful as Jake carried me the ten-minute walk, me clutching to his shirt like I might die. But all I could think was of the problems we now face because they found us. They wreck our life once, and now they have come back to wreck it again.

"Yeah," Jasper nods, arm still around Rose. Jake starts walking over to the bar and places me on a bar stool before trying to move away. All I can do is shake my head furiously and grip his shirt harder. He gives a sigh before moving back to me. "Can I give them a shot of whiskey? It will calm them down. Also, Bell's is going to stay with Jake tonight. She knows what to do behind a bar and I can cook." He states, as if he is boss and not Jeff.

"Sure kids, have a shot." He agrees happily. "Frank said you could practically run his business. Not surprised." He mutters before shaking his head and walking off to his office. A shot glass lands in front of me and not spilling a drop I down it. The liquid burns merrily, washing away everything that just happened. The strong stuff is the shit!

Giving a slight grin I look around. A party here. Wonder who for. Old farts most likely. Jeff sticks his head out from the door. "Kids, chuck all the tables together at the side. Then Jasper and Rose need to be in the kitchen." He instructs. Giving a nod we set to work.

The tables are small square ones. The place is set as romantic, so mostly couples come here. The couples are usually well off snobs with diamonds dripping off them. Never said this place was cheap. But to rent it out is another thing.

When you rent out the place it shuts for the night. You book months in advance and heaps of people come. You have a tab at the bar that goes through the roof, while the kitchen works over time. Hopefully we can get a good tip.

The door opens just as Jake and I place a cloth over the tables. They are having a stand up party. So just nibbles. Perfect. Someone coughs and I spin around. Mr C and who I am guessing to be Mrs C. "Yo, Mr C." Jake calls out in greeting. I give a laugh feeling more relaxed then from before. One shot doesn't get me drunk but I do feel… mellow.

"Esme, these are two of the kids I was talking about." I heard Mr C, or Carlisle say quietly to the gorgeous woman. She nodded and smiled as we walked over to behind the bar. They sat on two stools. "Bella, Jacob. Since when do you guys work here? I heard it was hard to get a job." Carlisle asks curiously. Jasper pushes a tray of clean glasses through a window like section behind us. I grab it as he waves and heads back to work.

"We worked for Frank, Jeff's brother for two years." I start off while placing the glasses away. Jake carefully takes out a knife and I shy away a touch. He slices into the lime to start preparing. Thank god, because I don't think I could touch that knife tonight. "When we got the scholarships we pretty much transferred here."

"That's fantastic dears." Esme gushes enthusiastically. "Once our children are here we can start getting ready." Esme instructs and I internally groan. Finishing the glasses I lean back onto the wall with Jake. "I heard that you are trying out for swimming, hockey and soccer. How do you think you went?" She asked kindly and I give my biggest smile and a small chuckle. The door opens again but we ignore it.

"Bells here is the best you can get at swimming." Jake starts off as I feel heat rise on my face. I swim because it helps me relax. "Even if she does over do herself." I give an apologetic smile to Jake as Rose and Jasper stick their heads through the window like slot and laugh. I have had to be pulled out of the pull because my muscles closed down. That and more.

"Rose is best at ice hockey." I start off, giggling at the story she told. To bug her parents when she was young she wanted to do an expensive sport. But not only expensive; expensive, dangerous and manly. They noticed for a while, but then forgot and she found she enjoyed it. "So of course hockey is also her thing." I notice the four snobs come up behind their parents. Yes, parents! God. They have annoyed faces on.

"The boys play soccer." Rose states from beside me, sweat already dripping down her face. I can feel the heat from the kitchen and by the end of tonight the four of us are going to be sopping messes. Both boys are amazing at soccer because their parents forced them into it for one reason or another. Mostly to get rid of them. "Both as good as each other."

"They are emotional outlets." Jasper adds in with a wryly grin. He has always been a sort of empath. It's really cool and very helpful. We have a small giggle at that before Rose and Jasper are called back in. Looking over them all Mr and Mrs C are smiling sweetly while their snobs look furious.

"Ah! Mr Cullen." Jeff shouts out as he bounds over here joyfully. Mr C stands up with Mrs C and their kids. "You met our bar tenders for the night I see. They told me they go to your school." He goes on merrily and they walk away a touch to talk. The snobs take a seat at the bar. Turning my back to them I look into the window, and reach through. A bag of apples sit there just out of reach. Pushing myself up more I just grab one and turn back around taking a large bite.

Bring. It. On.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next POV is Edwards! This chapter sets up at least half the story. Umm... Phil and Renee are together. Then you have Royce as Jasper and Rose's father. I need to know who for the mother? Also i need to fit James, Laurent and Victoria in. Billy needs a wife too! Well i think he does. Names? Personality and everything... Looks?


	8. Chapter 8 EPOV

The four of us scour the supermarket for lollies. Dad is having a party for the heads of other schools. Fun and all, but we are having a movie night afterwards. So here we are looking for chocolate and stuff. Ness and Ali are complaining about the four new kids who now seem to be our rivals.

When we came out of the change rooms for swimming they where all in the water with Bella under still. She didn't come out for over five minutes and none of them worried about her. After a few minutes Jasper went down and came back relieved. Bella came up a second later fine; being shouted she was down for ten minutes!

Then when hockey came around they where doing shots. Most accurate and best defender. All four played with absolute ease, like they have done it their whole life. But when Rosalie stepped up no one could beat her. Every step she took was perfect and every shot scored.

Soccer was another thing. Again they where amazing, fantastic. But the guys. They where raw muscle but still moved with grace. No one could touch them. They had the ball every second and every shot was better then the last. They where perfect at it and at the end they all had a shower, got dressed and ran off.

"Show offs." Alice scoffs indignantly as she picks a bag of sour worms. Laughter fills the shopping centre and we all ignore it.

"I was beaten at swimming and have been training since I was five." Nessie nearly whines. But it's true. She loves her water and when mum and dad adopted her when she was five she went straight into swimming. And not soft swimming. Hard core swimming.

"Why did they have to get the scholarships at our school?" Alice practically sneers in hatred as a fit man with greyish brown hair rounds the corner. I grab a bag of malteasers. Why do they have scholarships? Because dad thought that they deserved them. They worked hard and all that. Plus they're orphans. Em voiced my exact thoughts.

The laughter came up from behind us and I turned around to see two of them. Rosalie and Isabella. The laughter suddenly halts as the second starts pulling the first with a scream of horror. That I did not think would happen.

The two boys appear out of nowhere and surround them. Bella's horrified screams continue as she fights against Jacob. Rose goes to hugs her and Jasper stands between them and the man. Looking at the man he is smiling almost like a villain. Putting a protective arm around Alice, Emmett grabs Nessie as we back away a touch.

"Why Isabella, I haven't seen you in years." The man says condescendingly, but also like he is talking about the weather. Bella keeps fighting with Jacob like her life depends on it, while Rosalie seems to have seen a ghost. "I'm sure Renee would love to see you." He tells her merrily. Bella's eyes go scatter shoot and I catch a glimpse of the defeated look in the once determined eyes.

"Leave Phil!" Jasper spits out shaking with anger. She screams again as Rosalie's arms finally touch her.

"Sure thing Jasper." Phil sneers. Both girls gasp as Jacob backs them away a touch. The shaking Jasper just gets worse and I can imagine the steam coming out of his ears. He takes a step forward. "Just to say. Royce says hi." A sickening thud revibrated around the aisle as Jasper this collided with Phil's, who walked away without a word.

"I have been waiting to do that for eight years." Jasper states happily as I usher my sisters and brother away from them. Something weird is happening.

We walked in silence, paying for our stuff and then taking the longest time possible. Mum and dad would wait for us at the restaurant. Eclipse, going with the restaurants twin name Twilight. Just before getting into the restaurant we took turns in the car to change into our formal clothes. Cocktail dresses for the girls and tux's for us guys. Ali's was a simple dark purple as Nessie's was a deep red.

Pressing the lock for my car Em opens the door. We all step through to see a cleared restaurant, all tables on one side with a cloth over them. "Bells here is the best you can get at swimming." A voice only known as Jacob states. I turn to see Bella and Jacob behind a bar. "Even if she does over do herself." Rosalie and Jasper stick their head through a hole as Nessie starts grumbling. She hates anyone saying they are better then her.

"Rose is best at ice hockey." Bella starts happily, like the supermarket thing never happened. I walk up to behind my parents as all four of them have distant looks on their faces. "So of course hockey is also her thing." Em seems to love this and he unabashed stares at Rosalie.

"The boys play soccer." Rosalie states with a wide grin. "Both as good as each other." They all nod in agreement. Why they have to be better I have no idea. No one is meant to be better then the soccer captain!

"They are emotional outlets." Jasper chuckles as the rest laugh at a private joke. They seem like the perfectly happy family. But they are hiding something and I need to find out.

"Ah! Mr Cullen." A man shouts merrily and practically bounces his way over. Rosalie and Jasper disappear straight away and I realize they will all be hear the whole night. How they got jobs at such a high paying place I have no idea. "You met our bar tenders for the night I see. They told me they go to your school." His voice trails off as mum and dad follow. I take one of the bar stools as Bella turns away. I watch with a thrill as her snug pants tighten a touch when she reaches for something. Jumping up more it sticks out gloriously before her front comes into view. She takes a bite of an apple.

"Why are two eighteen year olds working with alcohol?" Alice asks impomptiuasly. I don't say anything and just look at them as they both. Bella continues to eat her apple while Jacob cuts up lemons and limes. Preparing is my guess.

"We are allowed to as long as there is a supervising adult." Bella responds harmlessly. She chucks the apple core away with a plonk as Jasper passes through another set of glasses. They ignore us completely. "Now, we came early so we have time left Rose." Bella yells through earning a whoop of agreement from the kitchen. Music floods the place.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky..." A voice sings perfectly from the kitchen. Bella drags Jacob behind us and as I turn around I amazingly watch them dirty dance. "Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know..."

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive," Bella takes over for the voice that I would put as Rosalie. She circles Jacob in bare feet before hitching a leg on his waist and bending back. "Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights; slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Bella twirls away from Jacob and walks back up to him with a sway in her hips.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke…" Rosalie's voice floods the place perfectly over the CD as mum, dad and the owner walk out. Bella and Jacob don't stop. "Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo And he don't know... ohhh"

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Bella's voice rings out as she continues her dance. "I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me!"

Jeff seems overly happy about the dancing while mum and dad watch on in amazement. Rosalie sings next. "Ohh... not on me... Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..."

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... Ohh... before he cheats..." Both girls sing out with the resounding note. On the last few notes Jacob lifts Bella above his head perfectly. The music changes to the next song and clapping is heard all over. Bella hooks her ankles behind Jacob's neck, before he completely lets go of her. Her body starts falling to the ground and mum gasps as she catches herself on her hands before flipping the right way up.

"Wow." Ali and Nessie breathe out at the same time. All I can do is look at Bella's body that has a light sheen of sweat, and a slightly puffing chest. A small grin and bright eyes. Then she does something that makes me uncomfortably tight. Licks her lips. God.

"Rose, remember Tom and Jerry?" She yells out as she struts naturally to the other side of the bar with Jacob. He just chuckles at the name.

"Yeah." Rosalie replies loudly and then after a small pause starts laughing. "That suits perfectly. No one messed with us after that." Both go into giggling fits at a distance memory. Bella instantly stops and peers at Jacob.

"You cheat and I will do exactly the same." She threatens menacingly.

Jacob just chuckles at something that even had me rolling with fear. "I don't have the car and house." He says with humor.

"I will buy you a car then total it." She states merrily. "Or make you a eunuch."

"You to Jasper." Rosalie's voice says from inside. I feel like grabbing my balls just in case. But neither of the guys seems threatened by this and laughter comes from both. Are they insane?

"Music to classical please." The owner instructs as a girl hurriedly runs through the door. Moon dance by Van Morrison sounds through on a softer level. "Now, Josie rang sick." He starts looking at Bella and Jacob. Rosalie pops her head through, sweat coating her forehead. "Discuss between you two, but I have a dress waiting for the waitressing. Which of you are closest to size eight shoes?" He asks.

"We both are." Rosalie starts off and then whispers something to Bella. She whispers back quickly. "Ok. Bella will." Jeff nods and ushers Bella out of the room quickly. Both disappear into his office before Jeff reappears.

"When it calms down a touch Jasper or Rose can help you." He tells Jacob. Everything goes quiet for a few minutes except for Jacob who is still preparing and the kitchen. Sure, we're going to have other people our age their tonight, but they are… them. Picky… Horrible. God, Tanya is going to be their tonight too. Someone help me.

The door chimed a touch as Tanya and her family came in. Her father is the principal of our sister school, and a family friend. She came up to us in a soft pink dress that showed a touch too much. As she was about to say something the clatter of two pairs of heels reached all our ears. Standing before us was a beauty and a half.

Bella was dressed in a black halter neck cocktail dress. The front went upwards in a soft wave while the top dipped a touch. She span playfully as Rosalie and Jasper came out, and I saw that her back was open a touch. Sexy but not slutty. Pumps sat on her feet. God she is overly toned. Perfectly some of her hair fell nicely around her face while the rest was in a ponytail.

"Sorry Jeff, but the back doesn't cover it." Bella says apologetically as the other girl dressed like Bella gasped. She stroked Bella's back as Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob laughed at the girl's reaction.

"Did it hurt?" The girl asks in awe.

"Not as much as the other one." She says with a small giggle. She gives another giggle with her next sentence, but sadness fills her eyes. "Plus I have had worse pain." Jasper and Rosalie each give her a sad hug and head back into the kitchen. Jeff tells her to spin around. As she spins around my parents, as well as Tanya's parents gasp. Wow.

"How did you get your parents to agree to that!" Emmett booms out through the quiet. I feel like smacking him across the head, but still want to know. Why would parents let their kids get tattoos… it wrecks their reputation. "Do you have any more?" He asks the next second. Bella laughs lightly.

"I have one more tattoo on my lower back." She starts off and points to the place. Turning around to face us she seems to be mentally doing calculations. "Then I have twelve facial piercing's, only one in at the moment. Umm… then my belly button pierced." She pauses at the silence and laughs darkly. "I am an orphan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I shall put up a picture of her dress later. Next few scenes will be vital because someone is going to find out to much. Tell me who you want! But Edward shall find out another way... Umm... thoughts? Questions?


	9. Chapter 9 BPOV

"If this restaurant is French, then they should speak it!" One of the women says impomptuously. I try not to growl as I dodge a wondering hand, keeping the tray of champagne glasses stable. Two hours here means it is four. This thing goes till eight, which is way to long if you ask me. But in another two hours the principles are going to a room up stairs to talk.

Walking up to the lady I smile as politely as I can. "La madame, faire vous aime un autre verre?" I say as nicely as I can. The shock when I asked if she wanted another glass is overly hilarious. I learnt to speak French with my mother. Another thing to get me out of the way; not that she would ever take me. I would walk there myself and walk back. But after a year I was nearly fluent. An eight year old picks up quickly. As do ten year olds. I taught the others.

"Merci. Vous êtes un des étudiants d'érudition, suis je corrige?" (thank you. You are one of the scholarship students, am i correct?) She asks in a try hard French accent. Laughable.

"oui." I respond with a nod. She takes one and I move on. Quickly dodging another hand I sigh. Each of the families has kids around my age. A few have five year olds that are overly cute running around, but the older kids have tried to cop a feel. Unless they want my fist in their face they might want to stop.

The weight on my tray disappears, so I start back to Jacob. He is working full out, but I still envy him. At least he doesn't have to wear these stupid shoes. Plus some people keep asking about the tattoo. Jeff wasn't very happy about the tattoo, but couldn't do anything about it. Carlisle said he didn't matter so they left it at that. Except the adults where a touch distraught when they learnt about my multiple tattoos and piercing's. Only Jeff knew about those.

Placing the tray on the bar I kneel down. Deep black eyes stare back at me; a little boy. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?" I ask him. He grabs me in a big friendly hug that sends Jacob laughing. Picking him up in my arms I set him on the bar stool.

"I'm Seth and I'm five." He announces happily, sticking out a whole hand. I giggle and can't help but see the similarities he has with Jake. He seems to sense them too as fear creeps up.

"Hey Seth, I'm Jake." Jake tells him happily, but still on alert. He scans the crowd quickly before continuing. "Who is your parents mate?" He asks. Seth's happy smile leaves as he scans the crowd.

"My dad doesn't like me." He says; leaning in like it is a gigantic secret. "But mummy will keep me safe." His radiant smile comes back full force as he jumps up and down a touch. Reaching behind the bar I grab a can of coke and pop it open for him. He greedily swallows a few gulps.

"Do you know their names?" I ask innocently. He nods.

"Mummy is called mummy." He says and I giggle at the naïve child. "But mummy calls dad Billy." Oh God. That can't be a coincidence. Putting a hand over my mouth I struggle to contain the sob. At least his mother is ok. At least he has someone. Billy hasn't gotten to him yet. "Dad isn't here." He says as if he is talking bout the weather. He really hates Billy. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Taking the next tray of drinks over I throw a smile to the brothers. "Why don't you bring your mummy over here so I can meet her." Jake says merrily, but I can hear the sadness. Hopefully that chapter of our lives will work out ok. A little brother.

Curving through the crowd I pass Christy. We nod and keep going. There are so many people here. Fancy clothes and expensive jewellery. What a life that would be to live. If I had money I would not work as much. Sleep more, but otherwise everything would be the same. Except always eating. Like now. So hungry. Time to do food rounds.

Another two hours disappear in a flash, as do all the principles. Jeff lets Christy and I take a break so I head back to Jacob. Jacob who would be talking animatedly with Seth. All I can do is smile with joy. Rushing over to him I hold him in a bear hug. He gives one back just as viciously, a few tears spilling. "I told Rose and Jazz." He whispers with a bright smile when we pull away.

"Bella, can you be my friend too." Seth asks politely to me. Jake must have filled him in on names. I nod before slugging down one of the wine glasses. Much better. My feet don't want to kill me now.

"You must be Seth." Rose says as she and Jasper crowd around the excited boy. He nods and starts babbling a mile a minute. My mind doesn't feel like keeping up so I look around the restaurant. In the corner with chairs are all the wives and husbands of the principles. On the other side is were all the teenagers are. A couple of little kids ran around, but not many.

"Shots." Jake whisper shouts and places five shot glasses in front of us. He pushes one with a slightly different colour to Seth, and I notice a can of coke to the side. Good. Not that we are meant to drink, but getting Seth drunk is worse. Picking up a shot glass I tap it with the others.

"To good fortune." I say and they repeat. In one go we slug it down with only a few people seeing. Bouncing over to Rose I whisper in her ear. "Cha cha time?" I giggle out earning big nods from her. She skip around the corner of the bar, most likely taking of her shoes, and changes the music. Lucy Pearl – Dance tonight comes on.

Both boys shrug off their shoes and walk merrily into a section of the room with hardly anyone in it. As soon as the singing starts they go in sync and dance. Moving their arms and legs, facing our way. Rose and I stand on the sidelines waiting for the perfect time.

The people who were originally dancing stop and crowd around us as Jake goes into a bent split and pops up. Perfect. Strutting into the area Rose and I face each other and do the basic cha cha steps. Left, right. Left, right.

The boys come back in and give two large strides before moving with us, but behind. We both spin around, Jaspers hand lightly touching my back before he grabs my hand and I move back, swinging my hips.

His hands place's around my back and we keep doing the basic step, but turning around. Stopping moving I twist my feet before doing a spin and being exchanged into Jakes arms. One… Two… Three… Splitting with him I spin three times, my dress flaring up around my waist before, still dancing, I move around Jasper and Rose to connect with Jake again.

Woof whistles sound out as we move to the beat. We all decided that because we ended up with extra cash in year six that for fun we would take some dance classes. They stuck.

Completing the complicated middle I slide down into a split between Jakes legs, as does Rose, and we get pulled up. Moving about a metre away from the boys, swapping them, we move our hips again. Arm up, back two three four. Side two three, wave left then right. Then shake it and move the arms around the body. Tap of the left foot and turn towards the guys.

Strut around them, in-between them as they split and do a flare each. Strut turn, pause slightly and back to the basic movement. Jaspers hands hold mine tightly as I kick with the right foot outward move the hips for another half a minute then give a jump.

Both Rose and I finish with our legs around the guy's middles and arms around their necks. At the same time we both place our hands on the ground and push off them slightly. My dress rides up a touch but I move as fast as I can so as to not flash to many people. Applause surrounds the place, going in time with my racing heart. Rose laughs out with us as we push through the crowd of people.

"How's your feet?" Jake asks humorously looking at the shoes that are trying to kill me. My feet have always been sensitive because of that one night. The glass cut into some of my nerves and we could never get it fixed. So I deal. Usually it doesn't matter, but tonight I am not going to be able to walk to the car.

"Killing me." I respond, sitting on a stool. Rose sits next to me and pulls Seth up. He must have jumped down and followed when we did. Good man.

"Ladies and Gentle men." A voice behind us sounds and a delicious smell makes my mouth water. Turning my head Debbie, our head chef stands behind us with four plates of pasta. A fork is laid in front of me, most likely from one of the boys from behind the bar. The two boys jump up onto the workbench behind the bar and grab a plate. Food. "This is for your performance." She says kindly before going away.

I shout a thankyou and attack my meal. Literally. The carbonara with filled pasta lasted a whole of five minutes. If no one were here except us four I would have licked the bowl and ate it like soup. Slurping the stuff up.

"Mummy!" Seths squeal of delight made her look up. Wiping her hand over her mouth, to make sure no food was left, she saw a gorgeous woman. She had nearly black eyes, and black wavy hair. About thirty in age with a fit body, she stood inspecting us. Don't know what for.

"Leah, this is my family." Jake says to the lady standing there. "They have been there for me through everything and have had the same stuff happen."

"It's nice to meet you Leah, I'm Bella," I say, giving her a friendly handshake. "I'm so happy to have a little brother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We talked for twenty minutes more before Jeff found us. After that we where back on our feet. Our little performance made people notice us way too much. Complements where handed around, but more guys seemed to become aware of me too. More then before. After another hour and a half they learnt.

Flashback

"_Hey little buddy." I laugh out, ruffling Seth's hair. Leah was going to talk to us later, so we could all organise a 'play date'. Placing the tray down for a refill Seth smiles up at me before going on about his best mate Sam, and how he was going to get married to a little girl named Emily. Apparently Emily is his cousin._

"_He even made her a mud cake!" He says in absolute shock, eyes wide and mouth popped open. I burst into giggles, making people stare at us. Seth is adorable and I would love to keep him around. He has no other siblings, so a male role model will do him good, and some time away from the nanny._

_I feel a presence a touch closer then before and my muscles go tense. The boys and Rose know not to creep up on me because of my reaction. I don't think, I just do. Ten years of abuse make you jumpy._

_Jake's eyes turn to glares as someone pinches my butt. He doesn't move though, as I do. My hand flashes out and grabs the wrist of said person. With the other I fist it and go to punch him. I stop a millimetre from his eye so that he concentrates. The strawberry blonde is obviously popular with his crystal blue eyes and fit body. But I don't care for that._

"_You touch me again," I start off, my glare cold and tone hard. "This fist, plus three more shall be in your gut till you puke. Don't mess with me." I spit out with as much venom as possible. Letting go I push him away and turn around smiling sweetly and the hysterically laughing Jake, Jasper and Rose._

End Flashback

After that encounter the hands stopped and Jake wasn't as tense. That also might had something to do with the shots we kept sneaking through out the whole time. By the end of tonight we are going to be as bad as the rest of the people here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bye Seth!" I call out merrily, shutting the door and turning around to the few people left. Mr C and his family, plus the workers and Jeff. Skipping over to the bar stools I slip off the pumps and flex my sore feet. Rose sits beside me, with Jasper on the other side and Jake on the bench. "You guys are going to have to carry me back. My feet are killing me." I remark tiredly, eyeing the bottles Jake takes from behind him. Whiskey, Vodka, wine, champagne and scotch. They have to be finished because Jeff doesn't like empty bottles.

"Mine." Rose shouts, snatching the bottle of Vodka and taking a decent gulp. I do the same with the whiskey, letting it burn down my throat and ease my aching feet. The alcohol sets in nearly straight away. "To Seth!" Rose shouts as Jasper takes the scotch bottle and Jake glumly the champagne.

"To Seth!" We chorus, chinking glasses and sculling a touch. Rose puts hers down and reaches over to the music. A well-known song blasts over the speakers. Misery Business. Jumping down I take another swig and take Rose's hand.

"Should they be drinking?" Mr C asks and I give a big nod to him before spinning around wildly. My dress flies with me.

"They are seventeen and since they are over sixteen, their own guardians." Jeff answers for us. "They have the right." Taking another drink of the delicious nectar I take Alice's hand, trying to get her to loosen up. She struggles a touch but trust me when I say I am only muscle. She was weak.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change." I start and spin her around. She goes with it giggling. Stopping suddenly I let go of her hands. But she just kicks off her shoes and grabs mine and Rose's again.

"Once a whore, your nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change." We sing together. The music keeps playing and I sadly finish my bottle of juice. Putting it down I grab Jaspers hand as The Wine song by Cat Empire comes on. Placing a hand on his shoulder and hand we start the waltz.

Gliding across the room Rose grabs Jake. Each step is light as we muck around. The beat starts getting faster and I give two spins, another glide and then continuously spin for what feels like nearly half a minute, Jasper circling me appropriately.

Moving across the room in wide strides like how we where taught, we continue the waltz. The music moves to a fast pace so we go from waltz to salsa. Popping my butt a touch I continually step, moving backwards. Shaking my arse a touch I do four spins, Jasper joining in on the last one.

We go front to front and move with quick steps, both quick the opposite leg out to move it back in, spin then clasp hands again. Going with the music we slow down then speed up, spin around the room, laughter escaping us with the seven-minute song.

On a spin I clasp a wine bottle, take a sip, as does Jasper and pass it to Rose in perfect timing. Five minutes through we move back to a mix of waltz and salsa. Suddenly Jasper picks me up by the waist, and I curl around his body. My legs swing from one side to the other, then around him to land on the ground and twirl.

Our movements go faster and faster to the end of the song, another wine bottle being finished. My hair someone ends out to the beginning of the piece, moving with me. Still spinning the music ends and I fling a leg over Jaspers shoulder, perfectly straight. Flexibility.

"We still got three more bottles to finish!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

2863 words, drama, happiness, singing and even a dance! The first dance is on my profile, so check it out. But i am going to be a complete and utter arse.

I got 63 hits for the chapter i posted yesterday, but 8 reviews. I need another twenty before i post Alice's POV


	10. Chapter 10

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **A.P.O.V** OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Something weird is going on with the new kids. Something really weird. Majorly weird. I mean seriously, who freaks out over seeing one person. Well they obviously did. Got to find out whom that man was. How they are related. Are they related? With who though? Because they don't look the same… All the Swans look different.

Well they are adopted. Bella said that. Gotta keep my eye on Jacob. That is what we agreed to. Each of us will keep an eye on someone. Nessie is following Bella, while the boys are keeping their eye on the other two. Food for Emmett is life, so all good.

Being discrete I casually lean against the wall near the bar, but out of sight. Can hear him from here. "This is my mummy. Mummy, this is Jake." An adorable voice says, and I peek in that direction to see a black haired, black-eyed little boy. So cute! What I would do if I could take him shopping.

"Little buddy, why don't you run along while I talk to your mummy?" I heard Jacob tell most likely the little boy. In that hour I found out a secret I knew I had to keep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO** B.P.O.V OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"We got any money left?" I ask staring at the food around the cafeteria. It doesn't really look like a cafeteria, more like a food court. We haven't been able to get any cash, because it's the middle of the week and the money we did have, had to be used to buy the last of our school stuff Half way through the first week and I am bored. So we have no money left and its lunchtime. I am starved, and none of our empty stomachs will shut up.

"Not a cent." Jasper replies exasperated. On my right I spot some strawberries. While walking by a swipe a punnet; without anyone knowing. A smile coats my face as we pass by the food shop. Health one; expensive. Opening the packet I bite into the fruit, a sweet juice flowing down my parched throat.

"Pass!" Rose cheers and grabs one too. We quickly share it between the four of us but my stomach complains again. Jakes joins in chorus as he groans.

"Girls, can you work your magic. Please!" Jake whines staring at an Italian shop. In it is also the four brats, but I dismiss this straight away as I grab Rose's hand and pull her that way. The perfect two people are there from my cooking class. It's an elective and I love to cook. I take back as much food as possible, but class is tomorrow and Tuesdays food got eaten. You can get extra credit for working in one of the shops in the food court. Mike and Tyler have done just that.

"Ladies." Tyler starts as they both stare at us. I give a flirtatious giggle and bite my lip. Rose's arm works around my waist as the two boys stare at us with wide eyes. "Err… what can I get you?" He stammers pitifully.

"Can we have… umm…" Rose fades off licking her lips at the amount of food in front of us. No one else is watching over this place and the only other people here are the brats. Way to easy.

"I'm really hungry, so can I have as big a possible." I ask in a small voice. "Actually, two dishes for me and two for Rose." They just nod, eyes glazed and grab four plastic containers. I struggle not to burst out laughing, as the brats look at us weirdly.

"Baby, have you decided?" I ask Rose giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Spag bol, cheese ravioli and chicken Caesar in one container?" Rose asks sweetly. They nod and Tyler rushes to grab what Rose asks. Putting on an innocent face I look at Mike from under my lashes.

"Chicken parmigiana, spaghetti and meatballs plus a fresh salad." I request and give a sly wink. He nods and starts filling the first one. I turn to Rose, with a small smile that she reciprocates. "I really love my balls." I comment with a lick of my lips. A moan comes from across the counter and I turn back to see two containers full.

"Umm… C-coke?" Mike stammers holding two bottles up. My mouth nearly drips with saliva at the thought of coke. Water from a tap has been our drink for way to long, except at work when there is some stuff left at the end of shifts. We give a nod and he puts it in a plastic bag with the two containers, two down. Grabbing the bag I turn to Rose and place my lips on hers. Another hand, Jakes, grabs the plastic bag and moves away as I turn back to Mike and Tyler.

"Lasagna, beef tortellini and Seafood Alfredo." I think out loud. The boys are incredibly healthy, but when we do this then they need more filling stuff. Rose and I might eat heaps, but they eat more. Mike scurries off with a nod.

"Chicken Alfredo, Steak Gorgonzola-Alfredo and beef tortellini." Rose indicates with a nod. Tyler goes off just as Mike comes back, another two bottles of coke in the bag with the pasta. Looking around for any more things we might need I pocket four forks.

"Err… I got you complimentary garlic bread. Anything else?" Tyler asks and passes the plastic bag with everything in it to Rose. She switches it to the hand furthest away from the counter so that Jasper or Jake can get it easily.

"No thank you." I reply with a smile. Mike starts fumbling with the cash register. Not good… can't pay. Time to put the rest of the plan to work. Turning to Rose I give a wink and she replies with a smile. Moving closer we lock lips, opening our mouths and start playing tonsil hockey.

Now, kissing Rose. Rose is like a sister to me and most people would find this weird. We might be sisters, but are also best friends. This started ages ago. Once we had nothing left and we both err… grew, we found out what we can do. Playing along, this eventually happened and usually leaves guys in a messy puddle. I give a moan for effect as we pull away.

"Food time." Rose says and pulls me passed the stunned brats, Mike and Tyler. "You always taste like strawberries. So weird." Rose says and licks her lips. I laugh out loud and start walking over to Jake and Jasper. Both are sitting at a four-seated table, cokes half drained and half their pasta gone.

"I might taste of strawberries, but you have a bitter sweet taste." I tell her while sitting down. She gives a disgusted face, making the three of us burst out laughing. Starting on my food I continue. "Nothing bad. More like expensive chocolate." I correct, getting a radiant smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We're doing dance?" I question, standing out side the gym hall. This block is for the whole year level, which is big. So I am sure they would have used the dance studio, but it isn't big enough. But still, why dance? I can dance all I like. Any dance I feel like… this is just stupid.

"At least it will be easy." Jasper says, sighing in annoyance. We have to take this for a year! I mean seriously. Why? What does a school need with hundreds of dancing kids? Nothing at all. Well hopefully not. Grudgingly I walk in with the others.

Through the doors in a gym with two basketball courts and seats rising high on either side are the students. Heaps of students… meaning about one fifty. Better stick with Jasper or Jake, so that we can all dance properly. Then again, not many people have taken a liking to us. Stuck up and teachers pet keep getting thrown around. Not my fault I'm smart. "Everyone." Mr… Picket I think his name is. Biology teacher. Small weedy little brown haired man with glasses. "I am going to divide you into skill groups."

Right. Skill groups. With what dance? Can anyone even dance!? Be surprised with some of them. At least I have three quarter cargo pants and singlet. Easier to move in then the usual full length. Plus I got some tights underneath just for sport… or this. "If you have ever danced the waltz, rumba or salsa before, please move over there." He points straight to where we are. Perfect. The teacher doesn't even know it but he pointed to the four students who know how to dance because they got bored.

Took ten minutes out of the two-hour block to get everyone in place. Easy, medium and hard. Stupidly many people took hard. Right… have a feeling it's because of other things. The cheerleaders have been flirting, but not succeeding with Jasper and Jacob. Idiots don't know when to stop.

Shaking my head I slip off my shoes and socks, taking off a cheap locket that holds the world. On the inside is a small photo of Rose, Jake, Jasper and I smiling and the other side has one of a beaming dad. Handsome man. "Please choose a partner then take a seat." Mr Picket calls to everyone in the hall. Immediately everyone starts calling out names.

"Your mine." Jake and Jasper cry out at the same time, Jasper clutching me in a hug, Jake to Rose. Looking around I understand why they did that. Piles of girls glare at me as I look at them. Right. Jake and Jasper both need people who can dance! Hello!

Giggling slightly we move to the chairs at the front, placing our stuff underneath them. "Time to strip." I tell Jasper, his mouth opening in mock shock. Unbuttoning my pants I let them fall, midnight blue tights showing. My blank tank works perfectly with it, as does Rose's, her tights being a deep red.

"All right." Mr Picket screams out. All noise stops suddenly. "Would any one like to volunteer to dance?" He asks everyone. Immediately my thoughts go to Lauren. Now why would that be? She pretty much flew down the stairs, a boy named Tyler trotting along after her. Pitiful.

Lauren hands her ipod to Mr Picket, who looks at it, nods and disappears. The lyrics to _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears come on. Oh god, kill me now. Ok, that sort of music isn't hard to dance to, if you can actually dance. Plus it has a fun beat to move to. But you know what she did? She pulled Tyler in the middle, placed her butt on his crotch and grinded, bobbing to the ground. She couldn't even drop right!

Awkward applause sounded around, but I joined Rose in laughing my guts out. To dance to that I would do salsa, or a series of twirls and flips. Yes, I can flip. If you put your mind to it, you can do anything. "That isn't dancing." I scream out, still laughing. Laurens face pretty much goes bright red, before she composes herself.

"How would you know? You can't dance." She sneers back. Shaking my head I grab Jaspers hand, while Rose takes Jakes and we walk till we are next to Lauren.

"We can do much more then you can." Rose responds with a small smirk. A quick wink at me confirms what she wants to do. Moving a step back I proceed to toss myself backward, doing one flip then another. Just before I reach the chairs I push off harder, twirling my body around in the air to do a corkscrew. We got bored one day. Any day we get bored we learn something new.

"Jazzy, Jakie." Lauren says in a sickly sweet voice as we walk back up to her. She glares at us before looking at the boys again. She goes to touch them, completely ignoring Tyler who is standing their like an idiot, but they both step back. Lauren steps closer, her claw like fingers reaching for Jasper. Luckily Mr Picket decides to interrupt.

"Lauren and Tyler, please sit down." He instructs them. Tyler eagerly runs to his spot but Lauren doesn't. She shrieks in near fury before giving a shake of her claws to the boys and trying to strut back. Trying being the key word. Muffling my laugh with my hand I turn towards Mr Picket. "Mr Cullen said that you four dance, is that true?"

Great. This again. A hush whisper goes through the crowd at that announcement. Gossip and rumours is my great guess. "Mate, we can do more then just dance." Jakes enthusiastic voice booms merrily. All I can do is shake my head. State the obvious idiot. Of course we can do more then just dance. Dance was only a few weekends that we where bored. Their where so many others.

"We can frikken move dude." Rose cheers along with Jake, giving him a tap of the knuckles. Giving out a laugh with Jasper, we take our places. Girls to the side of boys, spread out a touch so that everyone can see us.

"Now what are we dancing too?" I ask, placing my hand in Jazz's. A strong beat starts up and all I can do is smile. Time to let free.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey all. Umm, sorry bout the long wait, but my mother is freaking out cause im going into yr 12 with 2 art subjects. So she wants me to finish half the yrs work before i finish. Yeah right. Any way. Touch of a crap chapter, but Alice now knows! It has to be Alice because i just cant see her being mean to any of them.

Don't know if its the corkscrew or what ever the name is for the gym move i put in. All i know is that the move is wow. If you want me to put in the dance they do then tell me and whos POV. Preferably not the dancers. Also, send me a link for the dance you want.

Drama is coming up majorly with a few close cases of death and before they finish the term at least one more will know. Any skills you think would be cool to learn on their free weekend, then tell me.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"The pasta is so fattening! Why would you want that?" Alice exclaimed in shock as Emmett stared at all the pastas, soaking in cream. Why would Em want pasta? Because he is one of the biggest guys on campus, and before the four new kids came, the fittest. Now Jacob and Jasper can beat him easily, but I hardly see any of them eat.

"Because I'm starving. Unlike you two little ladies, I need food." Em teases, rubbing his stomach. All I can do is shake my head laughing while the girls prattle on about the salads. Why are they even in an Italian food shop if they want salads? Wouldn't they just go to the fresh food one?

"Girls, can you work your magic. Please!" A whiny voice brings my attention to the four people who will have nothing to do with anyone in this school. People try to talk to them, but they ignore them. Lauren invited them to join the cheerleading squad, and they just snorted in disgusted and said they didn't want to be sluts.

Bella nods and grabs Rose's hand, pulling her past us with a smirk. They introduce themselves as Bella and Rose to everyone, for apparently they all hate their names. Got no idea why. "Ladies." I hear Tyler start hopelessly. If I have no hope with them, then he is in the dumps. Surprisingly Bella gives a small giggle, biting her lip while Rose's arm goes around her waist. "Err… what can I get you?" He stammers.

"Can we have… umm…" Rose wonders off not pausing at the stammering. She licks her lips and a moan comes from Em. Grose. Giving him a jab to stop, I look around the shop to see who else is here.

"I'm really hungry, so can I have as big a possible." A small voice asks. "Actually, two dishes for me and two for Rose." That doesn't surprise me as I see Jasper and Jake cracking up laughing quietly, but close by. Alice and Nessie both look on in awe at the situation as Bella kisses Rose's cheek. "Baby, have you decided?"

Rose orders but I don't catch a word she says. Tyler seems to though as he scurries off to get it, as does Mike for Bella's. Both look like loyal dogs. Ridiculous, but I can't say I am doing much better. Both are in tight tanks and skater pants. But they make it look ridiculously good, with a touch of the tattoo at the top showing.

Mike says something more and hands over a bag to Bella, eyes still glazed. Watching on the two girls start kissing and my pants tighten. Quickly I notice Jacob taking the bag from Bella and chugging half the coke. What's really happening?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Angela's POV**

Music surrounded the place as we all looked on, towards the four scholarship students. Those where the four rare students. From rumours you got that they are in the nationals, and worked at the fancy restaurant called Eclipse. But hardly anything else. Sure, they where overly smart and apparently could speak French. But no one knew where they came from.

The soft melody of Rascal Flatts – My Wish floated around. They joint hands at the front, both girls leaning back a touch and started to waltz. But they didn't just waltz, they moved together. At the right times they would spin out, doing a twirl and then coming back. You could see they lost themselves in the music, as many lost themselves in the dancing. Each word they quietly sang along to.

Suddenly the soft music went to an up beat one. All four of them smiled brightly and sang the words perfectly, laughing about a guy cheating. Then they start dirty dancing. Every move is similar to flirting, never moving apart except when needed. Both girls swing back a touch as it all changed again.

The middle of a song came on this time, even more up beat and both girls started spinning. Salsa. All four move in perfect rhythm, spinning, shaking and dropping when needed. As they spin both guys would move around them, joining them once or twice. It looks magical.

Again the music changes to the middle of a song. Dance… Everything starts going even faster. Someone whispers quietly that they are doing the Cha cha, while another whistles to the shaking hips. This goes longer then the rest, all being for about a minute. But this keeps on going.

Watching amazed Jacob does the splits, while Jasper does a spin on the back. Can't remember what that move is called, but its break dancing. Both girls strut to the boys, take the hands and move like their life depends on it. Bella and Rosalie both kick and go with the same routine for about thirty seconds before jumping.

The music stops with both girls with legs around the guy's waists, one hand in theirs and the other touching the ground behind them. Standing up I start the round of applause. Not only are they smart and athletic, but also they can dance. "Thank you Bella, Rose, Jazz and Jake." Nicknames for all of them, but they tell the world to call them that. They slight cringe if you say their full names, but otherwise I have never seen them sad. "How did you learn to dance?" Mr Picket continues, amazed.

"A few lessons, and taught ourselves." Bella answers brightly from below, and applause dies down. I sit back into my seat, Ben at my side. Suddenly Bella turns to her siblings and starts talking, French is my guess. This school doesn't teach French, they teach Spanish. A couple minutes go by with a few shouts, big movements and nods. Then they turn towards Mr Picket, take the mike and Rose talks.

"If anyone would like it, we would be happy to tutor. I don't know how much; fifteen or twenty an hour." Rose suggests, getting a bright smile from her siblings. "We are free Sunday afternoons. So just come looking for us." Handing the mike back to Mr Picket they take a seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **BPOV**

Weekends are boring when the place you work at is open only at night. Sure, we have the whole of Saturday full with swimming, hockey and soccer, but now? Homework is finished and it is only two. I am bored.

Most people are out and about today. Apparently not many people stay on campus, they all go into town. We would too, but the fear of seeing Phil and having no money. Well yeah. No point. "Two minutes." Jake laughs at our red faces. Jasper and I bet who could stand on their hands longest. That would be why we are in the middle of the grass doing handstands with Jake and Rose laughing at us.

A set of feet joins us. Well this would be different. No one talks to us, not that we want them too. Most are snobbish and don't seem to get us. The set of feet plop down and one of the snobs are revealed. "Alice." Jasper and I say in greeting at the same time, as if we aren't doing what we are. This is our life.

"Hey." Her voice seems slightly scared, but also amused. Her bright green eyes lock onto Jazz's and she blushes. Awww… someone has a crush. Pinch of the cheeks, build a bridge and get over it. "I have been trying to talk to you all week, but my siblings wouldn't leave me alone."

Rose and Jake both start laughing more at her annoyed face. "Four minutes." Rose announces and turns to Alice. "What do you need pixie?" She asks in a business like tone. I giggle slightly, my form not faltering. Strong arms from swimming, plus having the bonus of being able to hold my breath long, so the blood to the head isn't as bad.

"I…" She looks at us nervously, fidgeting for the first time ever. If I could put my hand over my mouth in amazement I would. But then Jazz would win. "I over heard Jacob talking to Leah about your life." That didn't go down well. Rose jumped Alice, while Jazz and I stayed up thinking. Jake luckily enough got Rose before she strangled Alice.

"Rose sweetie, calm down." Jake says, rubbing her back soothingly. Her shaking form takes a deep breath, nods and then relaxes in Jakes grip. All eyes go to Alice's wide ones. "Alice, what do you want in return for not saying a word?" We would give everything we have, except the scholarships, for not a word said. Anything. We need this chance to stay with us.

"I don't want anything," She starts. Opening my mouth she holds up her hand. Wait. "I want to help you. I think you guys are brilliant to be able to do this by yourselves." Ok, this is weird. Why isn't she cringing in disgust? "I go shopping often, and if you need anything I can get it, for free. No one will know and I will place it in your room."

Umm, ok. I'm confused. My balance starts to fail and I quickly right myself. Or wrong myself, because I'm upside down. What ever you want to call it. If we need anything? That would be nice. Need soap and pads and conditioner and shampoo. Shaver, and hairbrush. Tooth paste. Tooth brush. Headache pills. What else? I got no idea, but we just need. "You serious?" I whisper in shock, my voice no more then a quiet whisper. Help.

"So you could get us soap and a shaver. Pads!" Rose starts on her rant, everything coming out. "Pads are so expensive, as are shavers. What about headache pills for Bella? Oh! Toothbrush. Deodorant?" She jumps at Alice, Jake not being able to stop her. But this time Alice just laughs as Rose smothers her in a hug. "Could you get us chocolate? I love chocolate, but we can't ever have any. I mean, we can when someone gives it to us, but otherwise we can't and I would love some chocolate."

Alice's laughter surrounds us and I join in giggling. Rose adores chocolate with everything she has. "Yeah, I can get chocolate." Rose squeals, sits up with Alice and starts bouncing on the spot. "Oh! Another thing. I know you hate my siblings and all, but we need dance help. We will pay you a hundred and twenty for the four of us per hour."

"Shit mate!" Jake screams out, pretending to faint on the grass. "Food! Glorious food! Hot sausage and mustard! While we're in the mood -- Cold jelly and custard! Peas pudding and saveloys! What next is the question? Rich gentlemen have it, boys -- In-di-gestion!" Oliver Twist. We found a hundred sitting on the ground once, and went and saw Oliver Twist!

"Food, glorious food! We're anxious to try it. Three banquets a day -- Our favorite diet!" Jazz sings out, earning giggles from us three girls. "Just picture a great big steak -- Fried, roasted or stewed. Oh, food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food, Glorious food."

Remembering the words I let it flow out in a happy childish voice. Just how it is meant to be done. "Food, glorious food! What is ther emore handsome? Gulped, swallowed or chewed -- Still worth a kin's ransom. What is it we dream about? Wat brings on a sigh? Piled pieahes and cream, about Six feet high!" Yeah, that is a good song. Imagine all that food! Lovely, gorgeous, fabulous food!

"Food, glorious food! Eat right through the menu. Just loosen your belt, two inches and then you Work up a new appetite. In this interlude -- The food, Once again, food Fabulous food, Glorious food." Rose sings this last bit, drawing out the last word. Food. Yummy.

All of us erupt into laughter as more feet come into view. Three more. Who ever it is doesn't sit down. Oh well! I shall talk to mister shoes; maybe he will be more interesting. A pair of stilettos. Stilettos have dirty minds. "G'd afternoon shoes, how art thou this fine day?" I ask in an olden day accent. Giving a nod as if the shoes said anything I start off. "I kind mam? I seem to be in a little of a tickle."

"The shoes talking Bella?" Jazz asks from beside me. I nod enthusiastically, grinning. "Dirty minded stilettos. Or is it the ones that we don't think would be dirty minded that are?" True. The innocent might be dirty minded! Oh dear.

"Flip flops would be, seeing all those bodies day and night. Can girls bikini's get any smaller?" Rose asks in disgust and ignores the three people. Ah! The other snobs. Well, Alice isn't really anymore. She actually seems decent. Good thing someone is nice in this world. Wish more people where.

"Yeah, they could be none existent." Jake comments, staring up at the three snobs. He turns back to us. "We have four people to teach. You have been like that four about fifteen minutes or more. Fight." Nodding I turn my body towards Jazz's. Balancing my weight on my right hand I lift the other. "Shake." Jazz's sparkling eyes stare at me as he shakes my hand. We both go back onto both hands.

"Fight!" Screams Rose. Moving my feet forward a touch I tangle it with Jazz's, trying to off balance him. Problem is that we are both equal in this. Though my balance wasn't great as a child I am now amazing at it. Certain places stay off limits respectively.

Starting to loose my balance my body bends backwards, legs straight. Can still recover. Straining my muscles I straighten them up and stick my tongue out at Jazz. The fight goes on. This is really childish, and I know that, but hey, we can have fun. All four of us laugh as we kick eat others feet, Alice and Emmett joining in. "Shake hands, it's a draw till we have a few hours free. Then you can see who can do that the longest."

Quickly shaking hands, still upside down, we both drop. My head starts throbbing a tiny bit, but I just shake it. "Just like holding your breath to long. So going to beat you next time Jazz." I exclaim, pumping my fist dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. After we show these suckers how to dance."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shit, deepest apologies. If you live in Victoria, or Australia you will understand. Firstly the heat wave was awful. Day after i got back to school, plus i have my tutor over in five minutes. Then if you haven't heard Victoria has the worst bush fires in australian history happening at the moment. I know a pile of people who live a few km from it, but are thankfully unhurt.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, and i hope for more. Please tell me your thoughts. Umm, the shoe thing came from a conversation i was having with a friend. We where wondering if shoes had minds, which would be dirty. Random i know. Any thing you want say so.


	12. Chapter 12

This is seriously going to piss many people off, and i'm really sorry.

I've got writers block just for the next chapter, which is fuckin great (note the sarcasm), because i got about eight chapters done in other parts of the story.

So... i'll try my best as i just got onto holidays. But don't hold your breath. If anyone has any ideas please PM me.

All AN's will be taken down when i post next, so don't review here.

Golden


End file.
